Kids again
by SG-Fan
Summary: SG1 visits a technologically advanced planet only to return with three of its members as kids… What happened? And how do they deal with the children’s mischievous pranks? COMPLETE!IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

SG-1 visits a planet believed to be very technologically advanced only to return with three of its members as children... What happened and can they survive the children's' mischievous pranks? I think you'll like it! It's not a great summary...

* * *

Wrote this a long time ago and I guess I might as well post it now! Hope ya like it, worked hard on it!

* * *

"It looks… nice" Jack said staring at the screen. The screen showed a world with a beach, tropical flora, and some very advanced looking weapons.

Carter smiled "Yes sir" she said cheerfully.

General Hammond nodded "Major Carter has requested permission to visit this world provided you don't have any objections"

"None sir" Jack said quickly.

General Hammond gave him quick glance before continuing "You'll depart tomorrow at 0800, dismissed"

Jack and Carter saluted then left the room.

_**The next day at 0800**_

"SG-1 you have a go"

_**30 minutes later**_

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!"

General Hammond strode into the gate room, "Who is it?"

"SG-1 sir"

"Open the iris."

He watched at the iris spun open and three children along with an adult walked through.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"General, it's me" Daniel said.

"Who are the children?"

Daniel bit his lip "The rest of SG-1 sir"

General eyed the three children who looked to be about five.

"Infirmary, now" he ordered.

OoOoOo

"Major Carter, what happened?" General Hammond asked.

"I don't know sir" Carter said sniffling "But this is scary" she wailed.

"It's ok Carter, I'll protect you" Jack said softly.

"Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond asked helplessly.

"General, as soon as we walked through the Stargate, I passed out. I woke up and found them next to me"

"So how do you know they are SG-1?" General Hammond asked.

Daniel looked puzzled "Look at them Sir"

Jack had recovered his spirits "Look at me!" He crowed.

"Colonel O'Neill, I am ordering you to sit on the bed calmly"

Jack quickly sat down "Yes sir" he said despondently.

"Teal'c, are you alright?"

The little boy turned to him "I am a child. I am not alright" his normally deep voice coming out squeaky.

Jack started to jump on the bed again.

"Colonel O'Neill, sit down now!"

Jack gave him a puzzled glance "My name is Jack, not Colonel" he said sweetly "That's ok though" he said quickly "You can call me Colonel if you like" he said generously.

Daniel exchanged concerned glances with Janet and General Hammond.

"Come on Sam, let's see who can jump the highest" Jack offered.

Sam nodded eagerly.

"1, 2, 3, GO" Jack counted.

"I won" Sam crowed a moment later.

"You did not" Jack protested.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"TEAL'C" they both cried "Who won?" Carter demanded.

"I believe it was you," he said pointing to Sam.

"HA" she cried sticking out her tongue.

Janet came up, "Sir, it's them"

"This is SG-1?" General Hammond asked looking over at the hyper kids as Teal'c had joined them on the beds

"Yes sir"

"How come I wasn't… shrunken?" Daniel asked.

"I have no idea," Janet said.

"Dr, What am I going to do with them?" General Hammond asked.

"I'm hungry" Carter whined rushing up to him.

"Major Carter-" he began.

"My name is Sam and I want up" she said opening her arms.

In one fluid motion he swept her up onto his shoulder "What do you want to eat?" he asked gently.

"PIZZZZZZZA" she cheered.

"We don't have any."

Her face dropped then brightened, "BLUE JELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOO" she cried.

"Uh, I think we should wait-"

"NO I WANT BLUE JELLLO" she demanded.

"No" he said firmly.

"I want down."

He took her off his shoulder, "Alright, but you have to calm down" he warned.

She frowned at him and marched off.

"Teal'c, would you like something to eat?" he asked turning to the boy.

"Indeed I would sir."

"Sam, we're going to go eat now" General Hammond called "Sam?" he asked again a few moments later. Sam was not in the room.

"Where did she go?" he asked turning to the boys.

"I believe she went to get some of her blue gelatin" Teal'c said with a small smile.

* * *

Do you like it? I loved writing this story. The majority of it is written so I should be able to post quickly! Please, give it a chance! 

PLEASE review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you:** StargateFan, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Crystal Clear444, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, BookWorm37, Hotchickdude, kiddygirl,carter, Gemeye95, Queen Tigress, typokid, SamandJackForever, Natters, jen8f9, Nyrocat, stevewraith, Seanait and Darth Tater (thanks) **all for reviewing! (If I missed you, sorry and thank you!)**

* * *

**Previously on Stargate SG1...**

_"NO I WANT BLUE JELLLO" she demanded._

_"No" he said firmly._

_"I want down."_

_He took her off his shoulder, "Alright, but you have to calm down" he warned._

_She frowned at him and marched off._

_"Teal'c, would you like something to eat?" he asked turning to the boy._

_"Indeed I would sir."_

_"Sam, we're going to go eat now" General Hammond called "Sam?" he asked again a few moments later. Sam was not in the room._

_"Where did she go?" he asked turning to the boys._

_"I believe she went to get some of her blue gelatin" Teal'c said with a small smile._

**And now the continuation... **

**

* * *

**

"Hi sweetie, what can I get for you?" The 'lunch' lady asked bending down and looking her in the eye.

"I want some jello please." she said with a sweet smile.

"Where are your parents?" she questioned looking around the room.

Sam shrugged.

"Does your daddy work here?"

"Yes" she said doubtfully "I think so" she suddenly smiled "and he's a Colonel!" she said proudly.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Jake"

"Do you mean Jack?" the lady asked curiously. After all, she knew all the Colonels on base and none were named Jake.

Sam shrugged again, "Can I have some now?" she begged.

"What's your mom's name?" she asked friendly.

"Sam, now can I have some?" she pleaded.

The lady's eyes widened "I would have never believed it," she whispered to herself looking down at the little girl "Yeah, sure, here" she said handing her a bowl of red jello.

"I WANT BLUE" she demanded "Please" she added with a charming smile.

"Just like your mother" she said with a grin. She handed her the bowl "Go sit at a table" she ordered.

The little girl started for the table when two guards burst in to the commissary followed by General Hammond and two children.

"Have you seen Major Carter?" General Hammond demanded searching the whole room.

"No sir, but, I did see her daughter."

"WHAT?" General Hammond roared.

The lady took a step back "A little girl came up. Her name was Sam and she said her Daddy's name was Jack and her mom's name Sam."

"Are you SURE she said Jack?" he questioned.

The lady bit her lip "Well, she did say Jake at first, but-"

"That was Major Carter!"

"Sir, she was probably about 5 years old!" the lady protested.

"Sir, she isn't here" one of the guards announced.

The lady looked startled "She didn't leave the room sir, I would have noticed."

General Hammond nodded, "Search under every table" he ordered.

_In the Far East corner..._

Sam sat there and listened to then search "You won't be getting MY blue jello" she muttered.

A guard poked his head under the table, "Hello Sam" he said kindly "Will you come out?"

She shook her head.

"Sir, I found her!" he called.

"Good work Lt.!" General Hammond called heading over there.

"Major Carter, I'm ordering you to come out"

"No" a voice said defiantly.

Teal'c and Jack stared at the table.

"Sam, please come out," Daniel asked.

"I don't want too" she paused "And you can't make me!" she taunted.

Daniel bent down to get her only to get a face full of blue jello.

"Sam!" he cried jumping back.

"I want my jello" she said softly "And he won't let me have any!"

"I promise, you can finish your jello," he said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise"

"Cross your heart?"

"Sam..."

Her head peeked out a moment later "I'm done!" she said cheerfully.

Daniel bit his lip to keep from laughing. Blue jello covered her entire person.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing"

"You're lying" she accused.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"I am not!"

"Dr. Jackson!" General Hammond said slightly shocked.

"Sorry General" he apologized.

"Hold me Daniel" she begged.

He picked her up, sticky and all.

"Ride horsie! Go" she said burying her sticky hands into his hair.

"Sam" he protested.

She looked down at him "Yeah?" she asked eagerly.

He looked at her, Golden curls framed her face, and the huge black t-shirt she had been wearing was covered in jello. He sighed.

"We're going to the infirmary, are you ready?"

She nodded, her curls bouncing.

He gave her a quick grin.

"Ready, set, go" she called.

He galloped into the infirmary ten minutes later "Janet, here she is"

"Sam!" Janet said with a smile.

"Janet" she cried "I wuv you" she cried.

Janet looked a little surprised at the sudden declaration of love but smiled at the little girl.

"You're nice and sticky" she commented looking over at the group "And so is Daniel, what happened?"

Carter shrugged "I dunno" she said sweetly, dancing around the room.

"I'm... going to go take a shower, Janet could you-" he asked gesturing to the kids.

She nodded "Absolutely"

He smiled his thanks then dashed out of the room.

_An hour later..._

Daniel walked in an hour later to find all three children coloring with washable crayons. Clean, quiet and happy. He sighed with relief.

"DANIEL'S HERE!" Jack cried springing to his feet and dashing for him followed closely by Teal'c and Sam.

"Uhh, Janet?" he asked looking over at her.

"I told them you would take them to go get something to eat" Janet said not looking up from a medical chart.

"Are you sure that THAT is a good idea?" he asked.

"Daniel, we can't starve them"

"I meant ME feeding them" he said.

Janet smiled at him "You'll be fine"

He sighed, "Come on kids! We're going to go eat!"

_At the commissary..._

"You may have the spaghetti, the bread and ONE piece of cake Jack," he said his patience slipping away.

"I'm thirsty" he whined.

Daniel handed him a glass of milk.

Jack stomped off.

"Teal'c, what would you like?" Daniel asked.

"I would like a little of everything" Teal'c said holding up a plate.

Daniel sighed.

_2 hours later..._

"Dr. Jackson" someone called.

He turned around to see SG-8's archeologist running towards him.

"Marie, right?"

She nodded.

"What can I do for you?' he asked.

"General Hammond put me in charge of translating the text from 978-963"

Daniel stared at her "We don't have any text from it"

She smiled "General Hammond sent Lt. Farrell and Capt. Sullivan to the planet. They found a wall filled with writing that is very similar to Mayan. Anyways, they took these images-" she said handing him some photos "and I was wondering if the writing looked familiar at all"

Daniel scrutinized it "Actually, yes. It's the same derivative of Mayan that was on Orban"

"Ok, thank you Doctor"

"Are you going to need any help with that?" he asked.

"I'll let you know Dr. Jackson," she said with a smile and left, not noticing his pleading expression.

He sighed and headed for the men's room.

* * *

Thank you for reading this! My favorite chapter is next... 

And... please review! (puppy eyes)

Ok, I don't think it ever says what Sam's mother name was so... I named her Samantha.


	3. Chapter 3

_That night_

"I'm scared though!" Sam wailed.

"Why?" Daniel asked trying to be patient.

"I can't sleep by myself," she explained.

"I'll sleep with you Sam" Jack piped up.

Janet, Daniel and General Hammond all turned an interesting shade of red

"Ok, I sleep on the side with the pink pillow!" she cried running over and jumping on the bed.

Jack crawled onto the bed "These aren't my sheets" he whined.

"What do your sheets look like?" Sam asked curiously.

"They have stars on them!"

"Mine do too!"

The two grinned at each other " 'Night!" they called.

"Wait!" Janet objected, "You can't sleep together."

"Why not?" Sam asked sitting up

"Because-" Janet began

"I. want. to. sleep. with. Jack" the little girl said slowly and deliberately. She gave them a smile that said _'If you don't I'll throw the worlds biggest fit'_

"Okk.." Daniel said "Teal'c, you take that bed over there and I'll-"

"We want to sleep with Daniel!" Jack and Sam suddenly said sitting up at the same time.

"What?" he asked thinking they were joking

"Can we please?" they begged clustering around him

"I uh- umm Janet?" he asked

"It should be ok"

"JANET!"

She smiled at them "Ok, why don't we move all the beds together to make one nice big bed..."

* * *

The next morning...

"General, PLEASE"

"Dr. Jackson, I can not allow you to return"

"You let SG-13 go" he argued

"Right now, these kids want you to be around"

"General, I love them, but, THEY'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

General Hammond chuckled "They're kids Dr. Jackson"

"Exactly sir"

He shook his head "I'm sorry, I can't allow you too"

Daniel buried his face into his hands 'I'm going to go crazy" he muttered

* * *

"No"

"Pleaseee"

"No"

"Danielllllllll"

"ABSOULUTELY NOT!"

The two 'twins' of mischief glared at him

"You're mean!" Sam said crossing her arms.

Daniel sighed "Fine, I'm mean"

"But Daniel, we'll be really, really, really careful!" she tried.

"NO"

"FINE" Jack shouted stalking off. Sam looked at him, a single tear in her eye

"Please?" she pleaded

"Sam, you're not playing fair"

Another tear slipped down her cheek "Please?"

Daniel puffed his cheeks then nodded "Ok, but, you'll be really, really, really careful!"

Sam nodded eagerly and ran off calling Jack

* * *

22 minutes later...

"I thought you were going to be careful!"

Sam and Jack stood among the fragments of what HAD been a 5-foot tall alien ruin with a writing he had never seen before.

"We're sorry" they began

"And I said you could play with my CRYSTAL BALL, not that"

Sam and Jack promptly looked down

"By the way, where is it"

They studied their shoes

"Wait, you didn't... BREAK IT?"

They pointed at each other

He sighed, "What happened?"

"We were playing Basketball" they said simultaneously

Daniel's jaw dropped "You WHAT?"

They backed away "Jack dared me and I-" Sam began looking around nervously.

"YOU LIAR!" Jack shouted, "You dared me!"

"And then it... broke"

"I made a hoop though" Jack bragged

"Well so did I!" Carter retaliated

"You broke... my ten thousand year old Crystal Ball that was made by a presumed to be primitive race. You broke my fifteen thousand year old ruin that had writing on it THAT I HAVE NEVER SEEN before"

They looked up, relieved.

Daniel looked at them suddenly apprehensive "What, what else did you break?"

Sam pointed to his trashcan.

Two broken mugs, a cracked coffee pot, there were two Hershey bar wrappers, a empty frappicino bottle, a small Egyptian statue and a small wooden tablet that was broken in three pieces.

Daniel took a deep breath.

"We are soo sorry!" they chimed.

Daniel looked at them "Get. Out" he ordered.

They quickly scurried away.

Daniel looked over at the edge of his desk. The glass on Sha're's frame was broken. Daniel broke down and started sobbing.

* * *

"We made him mad" Jack said awed.

Sam shook her head "I think he's crying" she said remorsefully.

"We're naughty kids" Jack said.

"We should get punished" Sam agreed.

They looked at each other "We won't have any jello with dinner" Jack decided.

Sam nodded reluctantly "Ok."

* * *

Daniel got up a few moments later feeling refreshed. Two repentent children met him at the door.

"We're so sorry" Sam sobbed clinging to him.

Jack nodded.

Daniel smiled "It's ok, come on lets go get something to eat."

They brightened up.

"And I'll even sneak us some jello" he said.

The two children stared after him with dismay.

* * *

"Correct your posture Lieutenant"

The soldier instinctively straightened "like this?" he asked.

Teal'c nodded "Now you take the weapon, and you swirl it like this" he said demonstrating "Your weapon does not move, it is the body"

Lieutenant Lloyd nodded.

"Now you try," Teal'c said handing the staff weapon to him.

He grabbed the weapon and tried the move.

"You have done well Lt. Lloyd, I believe you shall improve greatly"

Reed Lloyd grinned at the 5 year old "Thank you Teal'c" he said sincerely.

Teal'c nodded and left.

* * *

"We don't want any," they announced at the commissary.

Daniel laughed "Funny guys" he said grabbing a red and blue jello along with a cup of coffee for himself.

"But we can't have any" Sam said desperately

"Why?"

"Cause we were bad!"

Daniel laughed "It's ok, I forgive you, now eat!"

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Come in"

Teal'c walked in and stood quietly waiting for the General to notice him.

"Teal'c? What can I do for you?"

'I would like to return to the planet"

General Hammond stared at the little boy "Why?"

"I do not like being this young" he said gravely.

"Teal'c, we're doing everything we can-"

"It is not enough" he paused "I meant that in the most polite way"

General Hammond opened his mouth to speak when the door flew open and two extremely hyper children flew in chasing each other.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter!"

"I'M Jack! Dontcha remember?" he asked skidding to a stop.

"You SAID he could call you Colonel" Sam reminded him.

"Oh yeah" he said with a slight frown "Let's go chase that nurse and make her scream!"

"Yeah!" Sam agreed.

"You two stop it!" General Hammond ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"That's a bad reason" Sam shaking her head solemnly while shaking her finger.

"Will you please go back to Dr. Fraiser?" he asked.

"You like her" Jack said sagely.

General Hammond nearly choked "I beg your pardon?"

"You like Doctor Fraiser... You like Doctor Fraiser" Sam and Jack chanted.

"You two stop it!"

An SF stepped in, "Pardon me sir, Dr. Fraiser would like the children to return."

"Alright, you go see Janet" he ordered.

* * *

PLEASE review... didja like it?

Thanks for reading and again, PLEASE review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you:** StargateFan, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Crystal Clear444, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, Hotchickdude, kiddygirl, jen8f9, Nyrocat, Seanait and Darth Tater (thanks) **all for reviewing! (If I missed you, sorry and thank you!)**

* * *

General Hammond gave a sigh of relief as the children left the room and looked up.

"Dr. Jackson, I'm assigning you to help Dr. Marie Peters translate the text that SG-13 brought back"

"Really sir?"

"Yes"

"Thank you!"

General Hammond nodded, "Dismissed"

* * *

"No you idiot, this way!"

'Dr.' Samantha Carter, PhD Astrophysics, blurted out this complimentary statement.

"This is the way" she said demonstrating.

_Shame, Shame, Shame.  
I don't want to go to Mexico no more, more, more.  
There's a big fat policemen at the door, door, door.  
He'll grab you by the collar, make you pay a dollar...  
I don't want to go to Mexico no more, more, more._

She paused and took a deep breath.

_Mushka, Mushka, I know karate...  
Mushka, Mushka, I can move my body...  
Mushka, Mushka, oops I'm sorry..._

She paused again and whacked Jack on the head.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked outraged.

"Stop being a baby" she said

_"Mushka, Mushka FREEZE!"_

The two froze.

"Samantha, you moved, O'Neill has won"

Jack cheered as Carter pouted.

"What is that?" Janet asked.

"It's a childish clapping game I learned at school" Sam said loftily.

Janet struggled to maintain her composure.

* * *

"Dr. Peters?"

Marie looked up, "Dr. Jackson?" she asked curiously laying down some papers, "Do you need something?"

"Genera Hammond assigned me to help you with the translation"

"Don't you mean I help you?" she asked slightly bitterly.

"No, I help you. Where are you at?"

She hesitated then handing him something. "The text is written both in Goa'uld, Mayan and an unidentified language. I'm no expert in Goa'uld so..."

Daniel accepted the papers, "Yeah... how many pages are there?" he asked curiously.

She grinned, "302"

* * *

"JANET!"

"Colonel O'Neill, go sit down!"

"No!"

She took a deep breath, "Go. Sit. Down"

"No!"

"Mom, what's going on?"

Janet looked up to see her daughter in the doorway, "Cassie!"

"Hey!" she said looking at the kids curiously, "Who are they?"

"Sam? Can you come here for a bit?" Janet requested.

She skipped over, "Yeah?"

"Do you remember her?"

Sam tilted her head, "DUH! Hi Cassie!"

"SAM?"

She crossed her arms, "That's my name, don't wear it out!" she said cheerfully. "Can we go somewhere and PLAY?"

Cassie eyed the little girl, "Mom, what is she wearing?"

"A t-shirt"

"Why don't I take the kids... shopping..." she suggested. Jack and Sam were both attired in large, black t-shirts.

"Umm... I don't know... I mean, we don't know what happened to them... COLONEL, GET OFF OF THAT"

Cassie laughed, "Ok Mom, let me talk to Uncle George..."

------

"Thank you!"

"No, thank you!" General Hammond insisted leaning back in his chair.

Cassie looked surprised but didn't comment.

"Do you want a SF to accompany you?"

"I think I can handle three kids sir" she said with a smile.

"Of course. Have a good time Cassandra"

She gave him another smile then bounded out of the room. _Oh, how confidant are the young... _he thought turning back to his work.

------

Janet let the kids go but reluctantly. Cassie was trying not to crack up over seeing five-year-old Teal'c marching out to the car...

"Mom, what happened?" she asked as the kids strapped themselves in.

"We don't know, all I know that it's them"

"Could they be clones?"

"No, I've been over everything. They ARE SG-1"

She sighed, "Where's Daniel?"

"He wasn't... changed"

Cassie stared at her, "Why not?"

"We don't know why"

She laughed, "He must be having fun. Playing father to the kids"

"A blast" Janet said dryly.

"Does he want to come with..." she began when Janet broke in, shaking her head violently.

"Umm, he's busy right now"

Cassandra shrugged, "Ok, I'm off. Anything in par-tic-ular that you need?"

"The kids need booster seats. They aren't over the age limit"

"Oh... Teal'c going to hate that Mom" Cassie began.

"Cass, it's the law"

"Ok... this will be fun"

Janet watched her daughter drive off. _There goes a brave woman... _she muttered.

"What ma'am?" a guard near her asked.

"Nothing"

* * *

"Pink and blue!"

"Red and blue!"

"You Teal'c?"

The Jaffa considered this. "I would like smaller versions of the clothing I normally wear"

Cassie winked at him. "Ok"

"Oooohhh Cassie, I want that!" Sam squealed pointing to a lace pink dress.

Cassie eyed her. She had always thought Sam would have gone out for more... masculine clothing but...

"PLEASE?" Sam begged.

"Why not?"

3 hours later...

Cassie collapsed in the food court. "No we are NOT going to the mall!"

"But we only went to dumb Wal-Mart and that Army store" Jack pouted.

"Jack, sit up and eat your burger," she ordered. "Teal'c, French fries and Sam, you finish your cartoon of milk"

"THEN can we go to Baskin Robbins"

"Yes, then we can go to Baskin Robbins"

"I will not sit in one of the restraining devices" Teal'c said quietly yet firmly.

"You will or you can walk home" she said absently.

"I will walk"

Cassie looked up, "Teal'c, you're riding with me. Ok, what else do we need?"

"Something to DO on base" Sam insisted.

"But Jack HAS a stash of stuff. Game boys, remote controlled cars, yoyos, cards, play station..." Cassie began.

"1. I can't reach the cabinet" Jack began

"And 2. Those are BORING!" Sam interjected.

"What games do you want?" she asked warily.

They grinned...

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense" Daniel remarked looking up.

"What Dr. Jackson?"

"It's Daniel"

She grinned, "Daniel, what doesn't make any sense?"

"Well, I'm only 4 pages into, I mean this is... deep but, it appears this was a temple of a sort a long time ago"

"We gathered that from the Mayan text"

"What worries me that this is in Goa'uld. I mean, is this... a... Goa'uld experiment gone wrong?"

"I've gotten a little farther in the Mayan. From what I can gather, this was a sacred rite."

"Really?"

She passed him the paper.

He scrutinized it, "I think in this case, the word is journey"

"But that doesn't make any sense" she said slowly, taking her paper back.

"This is going to take a while..."

* * *

Cassie managed to get Teal'c into his 'restraining device' by promising him a triple scoop of the ice cream of his choice. She grinned. SG-1 were going to have a hefty bill to pay when they 'grew' up...

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet Sam, 'bout five more minutes"

"Ok" she said agreeably. Silence filled the car.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked a second later.

"We're arm wrestling" Jack called.

"How?" she asked risking a look over her shoulder. She gasped and pulled over.

"JONATHAN AND SAMANTHA O'NEILL" she raged. "Buckle yourselves up!"

"My last name is Carter," the little girl said sweetly. 'But SOME DAY it will be O'Neill"

Cassie froze. "What?"

"Jack's going to marry me when we get big" she said with an engaging smile.

"When was this discussed?" Cassie demanded.

"Last night…"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review…


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you:** StargateFan, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Crystal Clear444, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, Hotchickdude, kiddygirl, BookWorm37, StargateFan (lol! glad you got back safely!), Aligewe, Mackensie Jackson, deathstreet89, BingoGrl821, pearla914, Vampirehesling, Justin, Anon, LadyAmelia2008, Sam Carter O'Neill wagtail JEDI, andmadabouterangelharrypotter( lol, next chap!) **all for reviewing! (If I missed you, sorry and thank you!) **

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

What are you guys doing?" she asked a second later.

"We're arm wrestling" Jack called.

"How?" she asked risking a look over her shoulder. She gasped and pulled over.

"JONATHAN AND SAMANTHA O'NEILL" she raged. "Buckle yourselves up!"

"My last name is Carter," the little girl said sweetly. 'But SOME DAY it will be O'Neill"

Cassie froze. "What?"

"Jack's going to marry me when we get big" she said with an engaging smile.

"When was this discussed?" Cassie demanded.

"Last night…"

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

"What?" Cassie demanded. 

"Last night, Daniel was snoring SO loudly so we decided when we's is big, we gonna get married!" Sam and Jack explained in turns.

Cassie clapped her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from bursting into loud laughter. She could just see it. Two t-shirt clad children earnestly discussing their plans for the future.

"Are you laughing at them Cassandra?" Teal'c questioned.

"What, me laugh? No way!" she insisted.

The three children eyed her skeptically.

"Really" she repeated.

Sam shrugged "I wanna change" she announced, ignoring the fact that they were on the middle on a busy highway.

"Later, now, buckle up"

The kids moaned but obeyed.

------

Daniel picked up a sheet at random and began the slow work of translating.

------

"I want 'mocha almond fudge"

"No coffee, pick something else Sam"

"I want coffee and chocolate! Mommy always let me!"

Cassie handed Jack a Daiquiri and Margarita ice cone. She suspected it was because of the miniscule amount of rum that he had picked it.

"I'm not your mom, ok?" Cassie said accepting the second cone. Teal'c had chosen Rainbow Sherbet, Pistachio and Vanilla. An eccentric mix I grant you.

"CASSIE, I WANT CHOCOLATE AND COFFEE!" the little girl screamed. The employees sighed and the customers stared with distaste at the ill behaved child.

"Sam, you can have chocolate. Take it or leave it"

"But I want..."

'I don't care what you want. Do you want chocolate, yes or no"?

"Yes..."

"Two kid scoops of chocolate please" Cassie said turning to the employee.

Sam eagerly took hers while Cassie refueled her energy with a nice cappuccino shake... and decorously they left the building...

-----

"Marie..."

"Daniel..."

The two sentences were spoken simultaneously.

"Yes?" they both asked.

"You go" Marie urged.

"No, go on"

"Ok... um, according to this particular section, this place was feared by the Goa'uld"

"YES! That's exactly right, but why?"

Marie took a deep breath, "This says that was done for the good of 'humasa'"

"Human"

"Right... how is this good for humans?"

"I have no idea"

------

Cassie managed to get past all of the checkouts without too much embarrassment. The kids felt it absolutely necessary to make a rude comment about every SF on duty. The poor men (and women)... they didn't stand chance.

"You're just a baby! Come back next week wimp!"

"Jack!" Cassie protested giving the blushing Airman a smile.

He smiled back and let them pass.

"Jack O'Neill, you be quiet or I'm taking away all of the nice toys I just bought you!"

"Oh shi..."

"JACK!"

"What?" he whined.

"No language in this car!"

"All right!" he mumbled. "Yeesh! Everyone is picking on me!"

"We aren't" Teal'c and Sam said sympathetically.

"All the grown ups are!"

"Daniel isn't" Sam said fairly, "He's been pretty great"

"But mean ol' Hammond..."

"Yeah... let's kick him when we see him!" Sam suggested.

Cassie screeched to a halt. "You will do no such thing! He was kind enough to let me take you shopping. Now you three behave!" she said with a suspicious quiver in her voice.

"Are you going to cry?" Sam asked dismayed. "I didn't mean to be bad Cassie, honest!"

"No" Cassie gasped.

"Are you mad?" Jack tried.

"No, no!"

"I believe she is trying to prevent herself from expressing her merriment"

Cassie lost it.

-------

"Daniel, what if this was some sort of... Goa'uld catcher?"

Daniel looked up, "Goa'uld catcher?"

"Ok, Teal'c was already on tretonion so, it couldn't affect him but all of those who had Naquadah in their blood, turned... into a child"

Daniel looked up, "That doesn't make any sense. It senses Naquadah and turns you into a child? Who would build such a device?" he asked a bit incredulously.

"I don't know. I just... I think that's just..."

------

Cassie ushered the children into the elevator. As she headed to the 20th floor, she noticed Sam whimpering in the corner.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Are we on the elevator to hell?"

"What?" was all Cassie managed to get out.

"Daddy said if I was bad, I would go on the elevator to hell" she wailed.

Cassie gathered her into her arms, "No sweetie, we're just going to see Daniel. That's all"

"Promise?"

"Yes"

She sniffed, "My tummy feels weird"

"I know. When you are scared or worried or disappointed, your tummy feels weird huh?"

"Yeah" she took a deep breath "I'm not being a baby am I?"

"No Sam"

She gave Cassandra a little smile, "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Can I have coffee later?" she asked suddenly.

"If it's alright with Mom"

"Ok, might as well say No right now" she muttered.

The elevator chimed open.

------

"Ok, according to this..."

"Daniel!" three childish voices cheered.

He looked up to see three very sticky children heading straight for him.

"Hey guys" he mumbled.

"Who's the lady?" Jack asked.

"She is Dr. Marie Peters" Teal'c said offering her a bow.

"How do you know?" Sam demanded.

"She introduced herself once"

"We had ice cream Daniel!" Sam said flinging her arms around his neck.

"I can see"

"Lots of it!" Jack cheered.

"That's great"

"Can I change now?" Sam begged.

"I would also like to exchange my clothes for betting fitting ones"

Cassie nodded, "You should've seen the look on people's faces when they realized that's all they were wearing"

"How did they..." he stopped, "I don't want to know"

"Yeah, umm, any luck on finding out what this is?"

"Nope"

"Wait, Daniel... look at this" Marie said handing him a sheet of paper.

He quickly scanned it. His eyes widened "Whoa"

"What?"

"I think we may have the reason why they were 'shrunk'"

* * *

Stargate Commands Briefing Room... 

General Hammond watched as Samantha Carter, the perfect 2IC got onto the table and began to dance.

"Sammie, sit down"

"But I don't want to" she said sweetly.

"But I want you too"

She grinned, "Who cares?"

He made himself count to ten. "Sit. Down. Now."

"Ok! " she cried. "I'll sit but after I..." her foot barely missed his fingers.

"Shoot" she mumbled.

He picked her up and plopped her in a chair next to Dr. Peters who gave the little girl a wink. Sam smiled back and sat calmly.

"Where's Dr. Jackson?" he began when the archeologist hurried in.

"Sorry I'm late General" he said apologetically.

"Doctor, you said this was urgent?"

"I THINK I know why they were made kids" he said.

"I want popcorn!" Jack announced.

"Yeah, can we watch a movie on that big screen?"

"Indeed. The Star Wars trilogy." Teal'c suggested.

Daniel gave the children a fixed stare until they quieted down.

"It's a Goa'uld remover"

* * *

Hmm... things make more sense in da next chapter! 

Hope you liked it and PLEASE review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you:** StargateFan, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Crystal Clear444, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, Hotchickdude, kiddygirl, BookWorm37, Legolas0 (all will be revealed) deathstreet89, Vampirehesling, LadyAmelia2008 (hope this chapter helps!), JackSam, Sam Carter O'Neill wagtail JEDI, **all for reviewing! (If I missed you, sorry and thank you!) **

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

"Where's Dr. Jackson?" he began when the archeologist hurried in.

"Sorry I'm late General" he said apologetically.

"Doctor, you said this was urgent?"

"I THINK I know why they were made kids," he said.

"I want popcorn!" Jack announced.

"Yeah, can we watch a movie on that big screen?"

"Indeed. The Star Wars trilogy." Teal'c suggested.

Daniel gave the children a fixed stare until they quieted down.

"It's a Goa'uld remover"

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

"What?" three people demanded. 

"If it sense Naquadah, it makes you a kid"

"WHY?" they demanded.

"I..." Daniel stopped. "I'm not sure," he admitted.

"I've had a chance to translate a little more. But..."

"What?" everyone demanded.

"We have to go back to the planet"

----

_"Chevron One Encoded"_

Sam squealed. "Where we going?" she begged.

The door to the embarkation room opened. "Somewhere cool Sam" he assured her.

Jack dragged his feet. "But I don't wanna go" he whined.

Teal'c stood calmly, watching the Stargate turn.

_"Chevron two encoded!"_

Sam stared at Daniel, astonished. "The big ring talks!"

"No, it's that nice man up there" he said pointing to him.

"I know him. He's Walter and he always has little chocolate bars in his pockets."

_"Chevron 4 encoded"_

Jack watched the spinning gate curiously. "Why do we have to go?" he demanded.

"Because I said so," Daniel said curtly.

Jack shrugged and assumed an I-could-care-less attitude.

"_Chevron 5 encoded!"_

"There is nothing to be afraid of O'Neill" Teal'c assured him.

"How do you know?" Jack demanded.

"I merely know"

_"Chevron 6 encoded!"_

The three children drew together; instinctively knowing something was about to happen.

_"Chevron seven... locked!"_

As the 'whoosh' shot out, Jack and Sam screamed simultaneously.

"What's the matter?" Daniel demanded.

Sam recovered her composure, "It's water!" she cried delighted hurrying up the ramp.

"Sam freeze, Marie can you..." he said gesturing to Sam. Dr. Peters nodded and hurried up the ramp.

"Jack, what's the matter?"

"The energy the Gate must release to create a stable wormhole is - is astronomical"

Daniel blinked. "What?"

Jack shrugged, "I like astronomy"

"Ok... ready to go"

Jack nodded and the three children and two adults hurried though. As the gate deactivated, Cassie turned to her mother, "Mom, have I go a story to tell you!"

* * *

"WOW!" Sam cried as she stepped through, "LOOK! TWO MOONS!" 

"Sweet!" Jack said with a huge grin.

Daniel watched the two of them interact with a small smile. They were holding hands and exclaiming over the simplest things. He had to keep reminding himself they were only five. They both were incredibly intelligent children.

Teal'c slowly scanned the area before descending the steps to the 'gate. Daniel wondered what kind of childhood Teal'c had lead. With no father, banished to another planet...

"Daniel Jackson. The area is secure"

"Thanks Teal'c"

The boy nodded and followed his companions down the sloping hill towards the small temple.

The site was awe-inspiring. A small temple surrounded by a thick wall divided into three sections. Goa'uld, Mayan, and a language Daniel secretly thought was a derivative of the Ancient language. The 'wall' stretched some hundred feet, protecting the temple. There was a narrow passage way and inside one could see greenery around the temple. The place looked deserted. The silence was broken by two young voices.

"RACE YA!"

"No fair!" Sam protested. "You got a head start!"

Daniel watched as the children entered the passageway and immerged a minute later, safe.

He nodded and Teal'c was through a minute later. He and Marie exchanged glances and walked through the passageway. Nothing happened.

"Daniel! This place is cool!" Sam gushed.

Daniel looked around. This was the perfect place for a kid to be. Trees with fruit, trees to climb; there appeared to be a sand pit over there and was that a SWING over there?

'DANIEL!"

"Marie?" he asked looking over at her, "What is it?"

"Teal'c and Sam went into the temple"

------

"Wow, it's dark..." Sam muttered, grabbing Teal'c's hand.

"I told you to stay behind Samantha but you did not listen"

"Shut up"

"Do not say that again Samantha Carter or I will wash your mouth out with soap"

"Fine!"

They continued down the narrow hall. "Are we going down stairs?"

"It appears to slope down"

"Are there stairs? I LOVE stairs!"

"Be quiet Samantha. Enemies may be near by"

"You sound like my mom. Perfect grammar. She was English you know. Well, she came from England when she was about Mark's age."

"Your brother Mark?"

"Yeah" she was quiet, "My dad is in the Air Force. He's almost never home."

"I see"

"What 'bout your Dad?"

"He is dead"

"I'm sorry"

"As am I"

They reached a small room that was emitting a weird green light.

"What is it?" Sam asked curiously.

"I am unsure"

She started for the room but was detained by the small boy. "I think it wise to alert Daniel Jackson as to the presence of this room"

"Ok..." the girl agreed reluctantly.

-----

Daniel and Marie hurried through the hall followed by Jack. The two children met them half way,

"Marie, you GOT TO see this!" the little girl said grabbing her arm.

"What?"

"There is this green room and it is SO cool!"

Daniel and Marie automatically looked over at Teal'c.

"There is a room with a peculiar glow. We thought perhaps you would like to see it"

"Yeah" the two archeologists said simultaneously.

They headed down the hall...

------

"Wow"

Daniel held back, "Wait, this COULD be one of those Goa'uld things..." he said, "The drug thing" he elaborated.

Marie shook her head; "According to your reports Dr. Jackson, there was a pedestal from which the light came from. This has none"

Everyone stared silently at the eerie green room.

"Well, I'm going in there" Jack announced and before anyone could stop him, he dashed into the room.

A hologram appeared.

"Child!"

Jack froze. "Uh oh" he whispered.

"You have been made an infant because of your many crimes against the people of many worlds."

"I'm not an infant!" he hissed.

"What the heck?" Sam whispered clinging to Marie.

"You have forgotten your past. Relive your life freely without worry, all bad is gone"

Daniel's eyes widened. "Oh my god"

"What?" Marie demanded.

"That... thing above the entry way! It must sense Naquadah and thinking you are a Goa'uld, it turns you into a child. It just... literally makes you back into what you were when you were a child"

"Then how do they..." she began when the hologram continued to speak.

"We have allowed you to keep your most precious memories. If you are ever in need, dial the chapp'ai to this address." Seven symbols flashed across the wall. The hologram smiled. "I hope you live happily"

"Dr. Jackson, this does NOT make sense!"

Daniel was staring at the wall. "We need to go there"

"What?"

"We have to go to that planet!"

"Why?"

"Maybe they can help the kids"

Marie's gaze softened, "Daniel, I doubt it. This place is obviously old. It's been abandoned for years!"

"But..." he stopped. Jack and Sam were playing some sort of skipping game while Teal'c stood in the doorway watching them. Sarcastic Jack was smiling and showing Sam the way he played. He remembered the boy's earlier comment about the wormhole. Sam's impish self was definitely amusing and she was adorable while Teal'c was Teal'c but...

"Dr. Jackson?"

"We owe them that much Marie," he said quietly. "They deserve that much"

She silently acknowledged his comment. "Kids, come on" she called, "We're going..." she stopped. "We're going home" she finished softly.

Daniel winced. Where ever this planet was could very well become home.

The kids with slight groans hurried to the Stargate without too much complaint. Daniel slowly dialed the address from the wall.

"Daniel Jackson. This is not the correct address"

"I know"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that will... fix you"

"What is wrong with me?' he asked. He was not stupid. From what he had heard, they had been older at one time. He didn't understand HOW but he knew that much.

"I can't explain now, do you trust me?"

The boy nodded.

Daniel pressed the red center, "Let's go!" he called.

The two human children raced through followed closely by the two grown ups and Jaffa children...

"Oh my..."

* * *

Hmm. make any more sense? 

Hope you liked it and PLEASE review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you:** StargateFan, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Crystal Clear444, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, Hotchickdude, kiddygirl, BookWorm37, Legolas0 (all will be revealed) deathstreet89, Vampirehesling, LadyAmelia2008 (hope this chapter helps!), JackSam, Sam Carter O'Neill wagtail JEDI, **all for reviewing! (If I missed you, sorry and thank you!) **

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

"We have allowed you to keep your most precious memories. If you are ever in need, dial the chapp'ai to this address." Seven symbols flashed across the wall. The hologram smiled. "I hope you live happily"

"Dr. Jackson, this does NOT make sense!"

Daniel was staring at the wall. "We need to go there"

"What?"

"We have to go to that planet!"

"Why?"

"Maybe they can help the kids"

Marie's gaze softened, "Daniel, I doubt it. This place is obviously old. It's been abandoned for years!"

"But..." he stopped. Jack and Sam were playing some sort of skipping game while Teal'c stood in the doorway watching them. Sarcastic Jack was smiling and showing Sam the way he played. He remembered the boy's earlier comment about the wormhole. Sam's impish self was definitely amusing and she was adorable while Teal'c was Teal'c but...

"Dr. Jackson?"

"We owe them that much Marie," he said quietly. "They deserve that much"

She silently acknowledged his comment. "Kids, come on" she called, "We're going..." she stopped. "We're going home" she finished softly.

Daniel winced. Where ever this planet was could very well become home.

------

"I can't explain now, do you trust me?"

The boy nodded.

Daniel pressed the red center, "Let's go!" he called.

The two human children raced through followed closely by the two grown ups and Jaffa children...

"Oh my..."

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

Swarms of children and teenagers were crowding around the Stargate as they immerged.

"Oh my" Marie repeated looking around.

"Yeah"

"Haba tai no?" a little brown pixie tried.

Daniel shook his head.

"Io Goa'uld?"

"No, no, no!" Daniel protested. "I'm Daniel Jackson from Earth. These are my friends"

The little girl clapped her hands and the children scattered.

"Why are you here?"

"To... find your leader"

"Are you good?" she asked.

"I think so..."

The girl shrugged, "All right. First, tell me your names"

"I'm Daniel. This is Marie, that's Jack, Sam's next to him and this is Teal'c"

"He is Jaffa"

"Yes"

She smiled. "No longer will you be haunted by your evil deeds"

"What evil deeds?" the boy demanded. "I have done nothing of which I am ashamed of!"

"Of course not" the girl said soothingly. "Follow me!"

"Wait..." Marie began

"Yes?" she asked.

"Who are you?"

The girl pursed her lips. "You may call me Jenny," she said finally. "Do you like that name?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I guess"

"What is your favorite?" she demanded.

"Name?"

'Jenny' nodded.

"I've always been partial to Amy" Marie admitted.

"Then I am Amy. Follow me!"

------

"Now..."

There was a knock on the door and several dozen students looked up.

"Come in!" a man who appeared to be the teacher called.

The door opened and a head poked in.

"Ahh Sarah... what can I do for you?"

"I'm Amy now and some visitors want to see you!"

The class was on their feet.

"Show them in" the man said calmly.

Daniel, Marie and the kids walked in slowly, not knowing what to expect. They were surprised to see a fairly modern looking schoolroom. Around 20 students sat at desks ranging from about eight to fourteen. A tall about 70 approached dressed in a robe that looked similar to one that Jaffa wear.

"May I help you?" he asked with flawless English.

"I... I need to talk to your leader" Daniel stammered.

"I am Hassan. May I assist you?"

"Yes... I suppose."

"He's the hologram on the other planet" Marie whispered.

"How may I assist you?"Hassan repeated.

"You turned my friends into children," Daniel said, strangely tongue-tied.

The man's brows rose "Children, vana a'ti!" he ordered. They obediently turned back to their desks and bent over some parchment. Hassan nodded towards the door. "Perhaps we could discuss this in the other room?" he suggested.

Marie took over, "Certainly"

"Follow me please," he said leading the way.

"Now, what do you wish?"

"I want you turn them back into adults!"

"Impossible"

"Why?" Marie asked. "I don't understand. Why build such a device?"

He sighed. "Do you wish to listen an old man's story?"

The kids shook their head no. Daniel and Marie nodded and Amy shrugged.

"Very well..."

"I was once a host to the Goa'uld. All the things I did... I will never be able to forgive myself. Anyways, during one of my visits, I was captured by a race that offered to remove the Goa'uld. They are called the Tok'ra"

"Yeah, we know them." Daniel interjected.

"Their cause still lives?"

"Yes, I..."

"I will continue"

"After my symbiote was removed I was plagued with dreams. I decided I would other victims of the Goa'uld. I built the device. Many Goa'uld visited the planet believing it to be a treasure trove of advanced weapons. It detects Naquadah, Transports them to the temple. I used nanocytes to make them younger. The body then rids them self of it. I then scan their memories and remove ones associated with pain. I have had various hosts come and beg me to do this to them. I give them a chance to be normal. "

"That's fascinating!" Marie said, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, but my friends weren't Goa'uld"

Hassan paused. "They were not?"

"No"

"I have read the readings..." he paused "Your name sir?"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson, but-"

"It clearly shows that the female child was a host at one time. The dark one was a Jaffa and the one called 'Jack' has been an host as well."

"Both Major Carter and Jack were hosts to the Tok'ra at one time or another. Teal'c joined our side years ago. He uses a substance called 'tretoion' instead of a symbiote."

Hassan paled. "I do apologize"

"Can you reverse it?"

"No"

Daniel winced. "Nothing?"

"No." Hassan paused. "I'm sorry Dr. Jackson. I've- I have never had this happen before" The man paused again.

"Why is the man sorry?" Sam whispered to Amy.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Just like a girl" Jack mumbled. "Never know anything"

"HEY!" Sam protested.

Jack smirked but didn't say anything.

Sam's fist suddenly connected with his right eye. "That'll teach him!"

Amy stared at him wide eyed. "Wow!": she called as he stood up. "You're going to have a black eye!"

Daniel looked like he was about to cry. These were his friends fighting! His friends. They went into the field with him, they nagged him, helped him...

"I can restore some of their memory" Hassan offered. "The girl knows much about astrophysics, the boy knows much about military tactics, and the Jaffa child... he remembers much more then the others."

Daniel nodded. "Do it"

"Dr. Jackson, shouldn't we contact General-"

"Please Hassan" Daniel said ignoring the lady.

"Very well. We must return to the planet"

"All right, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, we're going!" he called.

The children ran over, their faces aglow with excitement.

"DANIEL! Amy is so cool! She is the best of us at hopscotch!"

"Whoa Sam, calm down"

"Are we leaving?"

"Yes?"

"Can Amy come?" she begged.

Daniel looked over at Hassan who nodded.

"Amy! You're going with us!"

"Cool!"

---------

"The procedure is complete."

Daniel looked up, "Thank you" he said quietly. "Where are the kids?"

"They will be tired but a day will cure them" Hassan paused then continued. "I have deactivated the device and will bury the gate on my side as soon as I arrive"

Daniel nodded. "Good luck Hassan."

Hassan smiled then hurried off. After several minutes, the distant sound of the gate being activated was heard.

"Let's go get the kids" he said wearily.

Marie silently followed him into the room. Daniel froze in the entrance. "He forgot the kid!"

It was true. Amy was curled up next to Teal'c.

"And he was going to bury the gate..." Marie whispered.

Amy stirred and opened her eyes. "Marie!" she said softly trying not to wake up the kids, "Hassan said I could stay with you!"

Sam moaned. Daniel left Marie to deal with the little girl and hurried over to her. "Sam?"

Her eyes fluttered open "Daniel?"

"Hi"

"What are we doing here?"

"Do you remember what happened last?"

"Yeah." she said beginning to sit up, "We were going to explore 93R-142"

"Yeah"

"Daniel?"

"What?" he asked.

"Why do I feel like demanding cotton candy?"

"Umm… take a look at yourself Sam"

She looked down and promptly screamed. This woke up a grouchy Jack, which in turn woke up Teal'c.

"Carter! Do you have to squeal like a little kid?" Jack began rolling over to face her. A look of utter shock passed across his face. "Carter? What happened to you?"

"Speak for yourself sir!" she retorted.

Teal'c looked up, "This is not possible" he said.

"I know Teal'c" Daniel said gently.

"Are we clones?" Jack demanded.

"Not exactly"

"Who's that?" Jack asked pointing to Marie.

Daniel sighed. "Let's go home"

The kids sensed his mood and everyone was silent on the way back to the gate. They dialed home; Marie and the kids went through quickly. Daniel paused first and took one last look around. With a sigh, he went through to face the General and one very angry father...

* * *

Hmm... I hope it isn't moving too fast and that you guys like the changes...

Well let me know... PLEASE review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you:** _StargateFan, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, Hotchickdude, kiddygirl,_ _BookWorm37,_ _deathstreet89, Knightgirl4Jack, Vampirehesling, Matt, MidnightAbyss, JackSam, Darth Tater, Shilara, mycrazylilstrawberry, and Lady Venya of the isle_ **all for reviewing! **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

Amy stirred and opened her eyes. "Marie!" she said softly trying not to wake up the kids, "Hassan said I could stay with you!"

Sam moaned. Daniel left Marie to deal with the little girl and hurried over to her. "Sam?"

Her eyes fluttered open "Daniel?"

"Hi"

"What are we doing here?"

"Do you remember what happened last?"

"Yeah." she said beginning to sit up, "We were going to explore 93R-142"

"Yeah"

"Daniel?"

"What?" he asked.

"Why do I feel like demanding cotton candy?"

"Umm… take a look at yourself Sam"

She looked down and promptly screamed. This woke up a grouchy Jack, which in turn woke up Teal'c.

"Carter! Do you have to squeal like a little kid?" Jack began rolling over to face her. A look of utter shock passed across his face. "Carter? What happened to you?"

"Speak for yourself sir!" she retorted.

Teal'c looked up, "This is not possible" he said.

"I know Teal'c" Daniel said gently.

"Are we clones?" Jack demanded.

"Not exactly"

"Who's that?" Jack asked pointing to Marie.

Daniel sighed. "Let's go home"

The kids sensed his mood and everyone was silent on the way back to the gate. They dialed home; Marie and the kids went through quickly. Daniel paused first and took one last look around. With a sigh, he went through to face the General and one very angry father...

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

"Uhh, Jacob, I can explain!" Daniel began automatically pulling Sam in front of him. 

"Dad, give him a break, yeesh!" Sam muttered holding up her arms for a hug.

"George?" Jacob asked uncertainly "I thought they didn't know who they were?"

"They didn't!" George insisted looking over at Daniel.

"I'm afraid that's my fault" Daniel began.

"And who is that?"

Amy peeked out from behind Jack. "Me?"

"Yes, you" Hammond said slowly.

"I'm Amy"

"Amy huh?" he asked giving Daniel a questioning glance.

"Oh boy" he muttered.

"And how come you weren't turned into a kid and my baby was?" Jacob demanded.

"Thanks God. Just what I needed" he mumbled heading down the ramp.

Jacob made a grab for his daughter who was giving him a peculiar glance. "What?" he demanded.

"Can I go to the movies?"

"DANIEL!" Jacob roared.

"It's ok, they ARE back, and only they seem to be 'their age' as well"

"Huh?"

Daniel smiled wryly "Exactly"

"Dad!" Sam protested "You're hugging me to tight!"

"Sorry"

"General, I don't know what to say" Jack said finally speaking up.

"Colonel, you have no need to..."

"Yeah Jack, I hear you were sleeping with my daughter?" Jacob put in.

Jack's mouth widened "Jacob, wherever you head that, it's false, I swear and..."

Janet hurried in "Colonel, don't swear because it's true" she said briskly.

"WHAT?" the two Air Force officers demanded.

"JACK!"

The five year old cowered "I didn't Jacob!" he squeaked, "I'm in a five year olds body! Do you know how GROSS that is-"?

"Gee thanks!" Carter muttered crossing her arms

"No, I didn't mean-"

"SILENCE!"

Everyone turned to look at the General.

"You all be quiet. Teal'c, you, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter report to the infirmary. Dr. Jackson you come with me and-" he paused "Who is that child anyways?"

"I'm Amy"

"Dr. Jackson?"

"Umm... it's complicated. You might want to have her checked out as well"

George nodded and knelt down to look at the little girl better "I want you to go with that lady, ok?"

She bit her lip "Can it not be ok?" she whispered, "I want to stay with Marie"

He smiled. "Dr. Peters will go with you"

"But I want Marie too"

"Marie and Dr. Peters are the same person Amy" Teal'c said without looking at her.

"Oh" she shrugged "Ok"

And with that, she danced out.

"Briefing room now"

--------------

The two Doctors glanced at each other apprehensively. Jacob and George were studying them.

"General?" Daniel finally ventured.

"What happened Dr. Jackson?"

"Long story"

"We have all the time in the world" Jacob said with a slight smile.

"Ok..."

After narrating the lengthy tale, George looked at Daniel incredulously "You didn't dial us up and ask if that was the wisest thing to do?"

"Uh... General to be honest, I thought it was"

"So you-"

"Dr. Peters wanted me too, I refused"

"Dr. Jackson-"

"General, I'm sorry, I really thought-"

"DR. JACKSON!"

He instantly shut up.

"I was going to say good job"

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes"

"Oh. Thank you"

Janet hurried in followed by the children.

"Sir, they insisted on being here" she began apologetically when the General smiled at her.

"It's all right Doctor" he assured her.

"Can I come too?" a plaintive voice begged from the doorway.

Marie held out her arms and the little girl scurried over to her.

"Daniel?" Jacob questioned "Who IS that girl?"

"This is Amy"

"Do you like the name Amy?" she asked anxiously.

Jacob nodded.

"Good. I don't want to change it again"

"What?"

Marie bounced the little girl "Long story"

Jack and Sam skirted around Jacob and dashed for their seats. Teal'c remained standing.

"Teal'c, you can sit down..." George began.

"I prefer to remain standing"

"Right... Well" he stopped abruptly as the two kids began fighting.

"Ouch!"

"Leave me alone Sam!"

"You're in my chair!"

"Come on, leave me alone!"

"You're in my chair!"

"SAM!"

"You two stop it!"

Jacob gave George an amused glance "Thought you had grandkids George"

"Jacob, these kids...' he sighed, "never mind"

"Look, I'm a wizard!" Sam cried "**Immobulus"**

Jacob froze mid stride.

"See? It works!"

"Major Carter!" George roared.

She blinked "Did I just say..."

"Yep!" Jack cried "**Wingardium Leviosa!**" he said pointing to Jacob.

"Colonel O'Neill!"

He blinked "Sorry sir" he looked over a t Jacob "Guess my spell didn't work"

"Dr. Fraiser?" Hammond demanded.

"They appear to act childishly until you remind them they are older, honestly sir, this doesn't make any sense"

"Where did you get those spells?" Daniel demanded.

"Harry Potter" they said simultaneously.

"You read..."

"Got a problem with that Daniel?" Jack asked glaring at him. Daniel stifled a laugh. A five-year-old glaring wasn't as terrifying as a forty-five year old.

"Whatcha laughing at Space monkey?"

"Nothing!" he insisted.

Jack sighed, "General, can I go? This is boring"

Marie and Daniel looked startled then realized it was the 'kid' talking.

"You four dismissed"

The human children dashed out but Amy lingered "Can I stay?" she asked wistfully.

"No, follow them" the General said gently but firmly.

She sighed but obediently left.

"Dr. Fraiser, can their behavior be fixed?"

"I don't know sir..."

Jacob began to speak but it was Selmak who was talking "This is far more serious then we thought"

"Why is that?"

"We have just had news, Anubis is planning a major attack on Ba'al's most heavily guarded fortresses. Why this itself would not have been that bad, several other system lords have the majority of their forces stationed there. If Anubis succeeds in building his weapon, then we are doomed."

"NOW you tell us," Daniel muttered.

"We had hoped you had exaggerated the truth about the children's conditions."

"So... now what?" Marie asked.

"You let us go"

Everyone turned to look at the mini SG-1.

"You can't stop us General" Sam said earnestly "I WILL figure out a way to go, you know I can! I may be a kid but I'm still me! Size doesn't matter. You told me that when I was four sir"

"I-"

"Come on George! Let us do it!"

"Indeed General Hammond. We may occasionally relapse into childish behavior but we will be able to complete this mission satisfactory"

"This sounds like a suicide mission!" George exclaimed.

Jack looked at him "George. I'm 5 right now. I will be a kid for thirteen more years. I don't want to live my life over, I like my life, sure being captured sucks and I wish the Goa'uld asses were already kicked but I like it. Let us live... this life normally. Please"

"Colonel, that didn't make very much sense" Amy whispered.

"Who cares? It sounded good," he whispered back.

"Oh"

"Colonel..." George began. He had to admit he was touched and he couldn't blame him. Honestly, now that he thought about it, it would have probably been more merciful to leave them unaware who they were. At least then, they wouldn't have to constantly fight the line between adulthood and childhood.

"PLEASE?" they begged. Amy joining in with a big smile.

"I uhh..."

_"OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION!"_

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" two voices muttered.

"Let's see who it is" George said hurrying out of the room.

Sam glanced over at Teal'c. "Race you there... ready set go!"

Jacob watched his daughter dash away then with a sigh followed them to the control room...

* * *

Did you like? Yay, no...

Anyhow, hope you did and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you:** _StargateFan, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, Hotchickdude, kiddygirl,_ _BookWorm37,_ _deathstreet89, Knightgirl4Jack, Vampirehesling, Matt, Stargate-Luver, Sam Carter O'Neill wagtail JEDI, MidnightAbyss, stargatemom, pearla914, SabineHolterman, Spice9, Jenn R, Legolas0, Nyrocat, SamandJackForever and Seanait_** for reviewing! **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Sorry 'bout the long delay! My friend is home from college for a few days so I've only been posting chapters all ready written... **

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

"We have just had news, Anubis is planning a major attack on Ba'al's most heavily guarded fortresses. Why this itself would not have been that bad, several other system lords have the majority of their forces stationed there. If Anubis succeeds in building his weapon, then we are doomed."

------

"Indeed General Hammond. We may occasionally relapse into childish behavior but we will be able to complete this mission satisfactory"

"This sounds like a suicide mission!" George exclaimed.

Jack looked at him "George. I'm 5 right now. I will be a kid for thirteen more years. I don't want to live my life over, I like my life, sure being captured sucks and I wish the Goa'uld asses were already kicked but I like it. Let us live... this life normally. Please"

-----

_"OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION!"_

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" two voices muttered.

"Let's see who it is," George said hurrying out of the room.

Sam glanced over at Teal'c. "Race you there... ready set go!"

Jacob watched his daughter dash away then with a sigh followed them to the control room...

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

"Sir, the iris won't close!" 

Sam scrambled onto a chair and began punching numbers madly. "Sir" she called "I can't close it"

As the seconds ticked by, everyone grew edgy. Finally the gate deactivated and the iris slid closed.

"Take T.E.R.'s and sweep the base," Hammond ordered.

The kids jumped up "Can we help?" they begged.

"We don't have enough..."

"We can share one!"

"No!"

"George, let them"

"Jacob!"

Selmac took control "Let them BE SG-1"

"I-"

"General please!"

Seconds ticked by...

"Ok, fine, take someone with you, now go!"

_Half hour later..._

"It's clean sir"

"This whole complex?"

"Yes sir"

"So nothing came through?"

"Apparently not sir"

He looked over at Daniel who shrugged. "I don't know sir"

Hammond hurried over to the intercom and pressed the button. "All personnel, this is General Hammond. Be on the lookout for a small, female child. If found, bring her directly to my office"

The little girl, crouched in the closet, scowled. "Nay ai fawn yo," she muttered and with a slight clap, she rendered herself invisible.

---------

"Sir!"

General Hammond suddenly felt very sympathetic towards Daniel Jackson. No wonder that man had wanted to go to that planet so badly!

"Major Carter!" he snapped.

The kid blushed "Sorry sir" she muttered.

Jack and Teal'c looked apologetic. "Sorry" they echoed.

Marie stepped in "General, Cassandra and I will take the children for a drive if you like"

"YES!"

She stared at him.

"I mean, absolutely Doctor. Children, you go with her"

Sam stared at him, her little blond braids flying around her head. "I don't want too"

The General stared at the little figure. Dressed in pink capris and a pink peasant top, she looked like a sweet little girl. Not one who was capable of throwing the worlds largest tantrums."Why not?" he finally asked.

"I want to go on the mission that the Tok'ra have for us!"

"Absolutely not!"

"But-"

"No but's Major. You go with Dr. Peters and Cassandra Fraiser. That's an order"

Carter looked rebellious.

"Ahh, come on Sam! Let's go!" Jack said snapping his fingers "No need to upset the General"

Teal'c seem to catch the hidden meaning.. "Indeed. Let us go. I shall race you to the infirmary."

Jack and Teal'c were off. Sam groaned then dashed off.

General Hammond looked at Marie. "Dr. Peters, after this, you may go to the planet of your choice and stay for as long as you want."

Her eyes sparkled. "Thank you sir!"

-------

Jack dashed to the infirmary. Teal'c and Carter were right behind.

"Sir, what are we doing?"

"We're going to go on that mission"

"How?"

Jack kicked a door and it opened revealing dozens of zats.

"We knock 'em out"

"Sir-"

"Carter, if we don't do this mission, Anubis will take over the world sometime soon"

"We're not exactly ourselves sir," she said eying them.

The five year old automatically looked down then at her. "So?"

"We're KIDS!"

"No, we're not! We are trapped in these bodies, we are NOT kids!"

She nodded "Yes sir"

"We all agreed?"

"Indeed"

"Let's go then!"

---------------

The kids hurried down the hall. Pausing Jack muttered. "We're on the 25th floor. We need to get to the 28th without being seen."

"Elevators..."

"Then we have to pass at least a dozen rooms." she remained him.

"Carter, do you or do you NOT want to do this?"

She paused then nodded "I do sir"

"Then shut up and help us"

"How?"

He sighed with exasperation. "Who's the cutest little kid here?" He asked patiently.

"Oh..."

--------------

"Siler, can you help me?"

Siler's head popped up. "With what?"

"I got this big problem in my lab" she turned and gestured to the other three inhabitants "Can you help too?"

They all shrugged and obediently followed her down the hall. She turned suddenly and opened a door.

"Major Carter, that isn't your lab"

The little girl looked into his face with a pleading look "Come on!" she insisted "You too!" she said pointing to the three 'geeks'.

They all obediently stepped inside.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

"Good work Carter!"

"Thank you sir," she said smoothing her hair "I hope this works"

"Who is left Samantha?" Teal'c inquired.

"Just Walter and a tech guy. I'll go get them"

She returned with the technician.

"Where's Walter?"

"He said he can't play right now," she said, her adorable face drawn into a marvelous pout. Jack thought offhand that she looked damned adorable like that."

"Teal'c, you get him. Tell him Hammond wants him immediately"

Teal'c nodded. Five minutes later, the three kids dashed off,

"Mission accomplished"

"Not yet sir"

"What do you mean?"

"We still have to LEAVE"

"Right..."

They crept into the gate room. Carter dashed to the computers while Teal'c and Jack hurried to the entrances and kept look out...

--------

"Unauthorized off world activation!"

Whiles the sirens whined, the General heard the gate spin and lock. No one announced the chevrons locked. He bolted to his feet.

--------

"Carter!"

The little girls forehead creased "Got it sir!"

"What did she do O'Neill?" Teal'c asked curiously.

"She sealed off the corridors"

"I see"

"Uh oh" Carter muttered looking up from the screen.

"What?" Jack demanded, "Is it not engaging?"

"No, it is. But that's General Hammond"

--------

General Hammond stormed in and glowered at the children. "What the he-"

"Sorry sir"

And with that, Jack zatted him.

"I can't believe I just did that!"

"I've did that first" Carter remarked.

"So?"

"So?"

"So!"

The 'whoosh' shot out interrupting their argument. The three took a deep breath and hurried down there. With a slight squeal, Carter ran through followed by Teal'c and then Jack. No one heard the slight clapping noise or saw the gate ripple one more time before it deactivated.

* * *

Well... I hope you guys liked it, you've been so nice and I got so many lovely reviews, I'll try to update way sooner!

PLEASE review!


	10. Chapter 10

Aligewe: I was referring to Hathor when (I thought) Sam zatted him but I am now informed she hit him...

**Thank you:** StargateFan, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, Hotchickdude, kiddygirl, deathstreet89, JackSam, BookWorm37, Seanait, Vampirehelsing, paula914, stevewraith, Aligewe, and Gundum M **for reviewing! **

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

General Hammond stormed in and glowered at the children. "What the he-"

"Sorry sir"

And with that, Jack zatted him.

"I can't believe I just did that!"

"I've did that first" Carter remarked.

"So?"

"So?"

"So!"

The 'whoosh' shot out interrupting their argument. The three took a deep breath and hurried down there. With a slight squeal, Carter ran through followed by Teal'c and then Jack. No one heard the slight clapping noise or saw the gate ripple one more time before it deactivated.

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

"What happened?" Jacob demanded storming into the room. 

George Hammond slowly stood up "They... knocked me out and... Gone"

Daniel felt Marie sway. "It's ok" he automatically whispered, "They'll be fine"

Walter hurried in "Sir-" he began.

"Dial that planet up now"

Walter received the address from Jacob and began dialing. Midway through the computers exploded.

"Uh oh"

"Now what Sergeant?"

Jacob stared at the gate with a queer look. "Leave them alone George"

"Jacob-"

"You don't think this is hard for me?" Jacob demanded wheeling around "That is my daughter if you hadn't noticed and she's in a five year olds body on what's believe to be a suicide mission!" he stopped "I'm sorry" he quickly apologized. "With Selmac, I tend-"

"It's all right"

"Want us to go after them sir?" the CO of SG-2 asked.

"No. Leave them be."

SG-2 looked at him surprised.

"If I bring them back, they'll just try it again. Leaving them locked up for thirteen years doesn't sound like a life to me.

SG-2 CO nodded.

* * *

The five year olds paused once they exited the gate. 

"What?" Carter squeaked. "No guards?"

'"Most unusual indeed"

Jack looked around then suddenly stumbled. "Ouch!"

"What?" the other two children demanded.

"Someone pushed me," he grumbled getting up.

"Wasn't me sir" Carter whispered looking around.

"What?" Jack demanded.

"Do you fink there are Reytou here?"

"FINK?"

The little girl stamped her foot "THINK!" she roared.

Teal'c grabbed their arms and pulled them to the ground as a laser like thing shot at them.

"What was that?" Jack demanded.

"I am unsure. This planet appears to have technology more advanced then we have previously seen.

"Well, we know the Ancients were powerful, maybe Anubis found the weapon and-"

Teal'c motioned them to be silent as heavy footsteps were heard. A super soldier strolled passed. After looking around, he walked away.

"Are there more of those?"

Teal'c nodded "Most likely hundreds"

"Thanks T" Jack muttered, "Always comforting"

"You are welcome"

They all heard a twig crack.

Jack beckoned Carter and Teal'c to take cover while he looked. No one was there.

He let them stand up, obviously confused.

Carter dusted off her capris. "Don't worry sir. Now all we have to do is sneak into a building that we don't know its location, find a weapon that we haven't the faintest idea what it looks like, blow it up, and escape. That's it"

"Thanks Carter" Jack muttered. "Teal'c, what ARE you doing?"

Teal'c dropped the stones he had been throwing. "I am sorry O'Neill. I thought I could control my childish tendencies"

"No problem. Just…"

The bushes to their left parted, and a figure immerged.

* * *

Hammond was cleared from the infirmary. Janet had wanted to make sure he was ok (after all, he wasn't as young as he once was).

The base had been searched twice over. No little dark headed girl was found.

* * *

"Amy?"

"Hassan made you children, not idiots!"

After that complimentary statement, she found three zat'niki'tels aimed at her.

"I speak only the truth," she said firmly.

"Who are you?"

That question always seemed to stump her "I'm Amy... do you like-"

"AMY!"

The little girl raised her emerald green eyes to him. "What?"

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

Amy sighed. "After Hassan returned your memory, he decided to send me to watch you."

"Why?"

"Because every other person whose memory he's returned has wound up dead," she said bluntly.

Jack paled "Excuse me?"

"Dead? As in... Dead!"

She nodded. "I'm going to go now"

"Wha- what- wh-"

She laughed "Silence Jack, more soldiers heading your way. The place you seek is two clicks away south, the code to get in is two blues, purple, yellow, green and then blue again. The weapon is on second floor, and it is guarded by sixty super soldiers and-"

"Wait, if you know all this, why didn't you-" Jack began annoyed.

"Is it my job to meddle with fate?" and with that she was gone.

"That kid is oh so weird in oh so many ways." Jack said.

Sam shrugged "I think she's nice!"

"You think EVERYONE is nice!"

"What's wrong with that?"

Teal'c watched him teammates silently. If they did not come together and stop fighting, there could be trouble.

"Oh stop giving me that look. We'll be able to complete our mission satisfactorily," Jack said sourly looking up at him.

"I did not say anything."

"Silence speaks louder the words" he quoted airily.

Teal'c nearly rolled his eyes. "We must leave now!" he said. "We should reach there by nightfall"

"Yippee" Jack muttered.

"O'Neill, do not make me hurt you"

"Right. Carter, let's get hiking"

The little girl stamped her foot. "Stop calling me Carter!"

"It's your name!"

"MY LAST NAME!"

"We're in the Air Force. In the Air Force we call lower rank people by their last name."

"No one will know and I am getting so sick of 'Carter this' and 'Carter that'!"

"OK!"

The two children then burst into laughter.

Teal'c shook his head. He would never understand Tau'ri children.

-----

It was almost dark and SG-1 was still plodding their way through the jungle. Only three diversions had occurred. Sam running after a butterfly, Jack examining a birdlike animal and the two of them having another fight. Teal'c thought as he forced himself to keep walking that they had done pretty well. For them at least.

"Is that it?"

They all stopped.

A huge building loomed in front of them. It was domed shaped and trees and shrubs grew over it. As they stepped closer, a blue light around the complex and thin rays criss-crossed about seven inches above their head. Carter looked back. Lines ran around it like a fence.

"The only way to go is in," she whispered.

Jack looked at the building. All that you could see was the dirt-covered dome. "There's no door," he whispered.

Teal'c spotted the small silver button hidden behind the bushes and pressed it. A panel appeared with ten stones, in various colors.

"Oh boy" he muttered.

"Do you not remember it?" Teal'c asked suddenly.

Sweat dripped off the young boys forehead. "2 blues, yellow, purple,green and then blue again" he stopped. "Is that right?"

Carter shook her head "purple, yellow, green" she corrected, "At least, that's what I remember"

"Major Carter is correct" Teal'c insisted.

Jack slowly turned the blue stone once. Nothing happened. He turned it a second time.

"Carter?"

"Just keep entering the code!"

He turned the purple, yellow, and green stones in turn.

He took a deep breath and turned the blue one once.

A creaking sound was heard and a thin door swung open.

"That was too easy" Jack gasped.

Heavy, thudding footsteps approached.

"Super soldiers approach. We must hide."

Jack groaned as Teal'c pulled them to what looked like stairs. The children dashed up the stairs and looked around.

"This is the second floor Teal'c, right?"

"Indeed"

"So where's the weapon?"

An eerie laugh was heard behind them. "Why, you are"

The four children turned to face the one Goa'uld they feared the most.

"Anubis" Teal'c whispered.

* * *

Holy Hannah, this story took a totally different twist then I expected...

Hmm... you like?

Anyways, please, PLEASE review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Knight4Jack: I hurried as fast as I could with writers block! Am I too late? say I'm not and ease my fears!  
Shilara: Sure!**

**Thank you:** tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, Hotchickdude, kiddygirl, Legolas0, seanait, BookWorm37, deathstreet89, Knight4Jack, Shilara, and stevewraith, **for reviewing! **

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

A creaking sound was heard and a thin door swung open.

"That was too easy" Jack gasped.

Heavy, thudding footsteps approached.

"Super soldiers approach. We must hide."

Jack groaned as Teal'c pulled them to what looked like stairs. The children dashed up the stairs and looked around.

"This is the second floor Teal'c, right?"

"Indeed"

"So where's the weapon?"

An eerie laugh was heard behind them. "Why, you are"

The four children turned to face the one Goa'uld they feared the most.

"Anubis" Teal'c whispered.

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

The thing stopped. "Interesting" he half muttered to himself. "These children are SG-1?" 

The children drew closer together.

"Are you SG-1?"

He stepped closer. "I sense a presence from all of you"

"Well aren't you special?" Jack mumbled.

"That is O'Neill. I assume the female is 'Carter' and the other boy is Teal'c." he looked around "Where is the other one?"

"He's at home, safe from you Goa'uld butts!" Jack called.

Anubis muttered something in Goa'uld and three Jaffa approached.

"Bring the female to me." he ordered, "Take the other two to a holding"

"No!" Jack cried, "Let me stay with her!" he screamed as the Jaffa seized them.

"Jack..." the little girl wailed as the Jaffa pulled her away.

----

Inside a small room, a little girl whimpered, as she was strapped down to a metal table.

"Shut up" Anubis ordered moving closer with a small metal ball in his head.

"What- what is that?" she quavered.

"This device will be implanted into your brain, it will form a link between your mind and the ship's computer. Your knowledge will simply be downloaded into our memory banks."

"I-I don't know anything" she whispered, "I'm just a kid"

----

Jack paced up and down the small room. "He's going to torture her Teal'c"

"She has born it before O'Neill. She will say nothing"

"Well that was before she was a kid!"

Teal'c secretly agreed but continued to remind his friend that she was herself in a smaller body.

----

"The device is active my Lord"

Anubis watched as the little girl began shaking. Images flashed across the screen. He let out a low roar. Striding back to the girl he gave the order for the small metal device to be removed.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The little girl bolted up. "Who are you?" she demanded. "Where's my mom?"

Anubis motioned to the Jaffa and he slapped her.

Sam screamed with pain while he continued to question her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Samantha Carter, please don't hurt me again!" she cried as the Jaffa brought his hand across her cheek again.

"What happened?" he hissed.

"My Lord. Perhaps the others will know" one of the Jaffa ventured.

"Send in Teal'c"

"And the girl?" he asked beckoning to the unconscious girl.

"Leave her be. We may have use for her"

----

The door to their cell opened and three Jaffa entered.

"Teal'c. Come with us"

"O'Neill, you must try to escape!" Teal'c yelled "Tell General Hammond of this place, inform the Asgard and-" the rest of the sentence wasn't heard as he was pulled away.

"Teal'c!" Jack called futilely.

----

"What is wrong with the female?" Anubis roared as Teal'c was ushered in.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You are familiar with this device I think?" Anubis asked tossing it to him. Teal'c didn't make a move to catch it.

"I am"

"I used it on the human and this is what I got!"

Images of what must have been Sam's life as a child flashed past.

"Chill nark." Teal'c muttered.

"What?" Anubis demanded.

"We were transformed to children by a complicated process. And-" he stopped.

"Continue!" Anubis roared.

After a conversation that lasted five minutes, Teal'c could see the Goa'uld did not believe him.

"Take them away, I will deal with them later"

The Jaffa scooped up the little girl and they marched away.

-----

"Teal'c! What's wrong with Carter?"

The Jaffa set her down almost tenderly on the bench. Not meeting their eyes, he hurried out.

"Carter?" he tried. The limp figure didn't move.

"Major Carter, on your feet now!"

The girl didn't move a muscle.

"Sam..."

Teal'c watched the little girl with foreboding in his heart. He crossed the room and took her arm. "O'Neill, there is no pulse"

Jack shoved Teal'c out of the way and stared into the little girls face. "She's gotta be alive Teal'c" he paused then slapped her. "She's just gotta be"

Teal'c was about to insist he move away from the girl when a faint moan was heard.

----

"Incoming traveler!"

Hammond strode in "Close iris Harriman!"

"It won't close!"

The event horizon rippled.

"Get some T.E.R's in there."

"There is no need sir"

Everyone turned to look at the little figure.

"Amy?"

She nodded. "Do you-" she began.

"Stop that! Where have you been?"

The little girl crossed her arms. "Not until you ask NICELY"

He sighed exasperated.

Jacob laughed, "Where've you been sugar?"

A look of uncertainly crossed her face. "Su- sugar?" she stammered. "I liked Amy best though"

Jacob stared at her with disbelief on his face. "You are one strange child. However, I need to know, WHAT do you know about SG-1?"

"Anubis has them."

Jacob and George exchanged concerned glances. "Can you help them?"

The little girl sighed, "I knew I was going to get this, didn't I SAY I was going to get that?" she stopped. "No, I can't. They have to get out themselves, Hassan said I couldn't interfere with your world."

"Why'd you come here?" the General asked.

"To tell you!"

"Why?"

"So you can RESCUE them! D'OH!"

-----

Carter opened her eyes and promptly screamed.

"Carter?"

She clutched her shirt into her hot little hands. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"Jack" he said pushing her braids away from her face. "Don't you remem-"

She screamed and pushed him away "I want my mom!" she screamed, "I want my mom!"

"Carter-"

"I'm not Carter! I'm Samantha!"

"Samantha control yourself!" Teal'c ordered.

The girl obediently stifled her tears. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"I'm Teal'c. We are friends"

"I can't remember," she whispered. "I can't-"

The door opened and a Jaffa hurried in.

"Are you SG-1?" he whispered.

Teal'c stared at the guard. "Who are you?"

"Luthe of the Tok'ra," he hastily explained. "I tried to warn you about the weapon but I was unable to get a message through"

"What about the weapon?" Jack demanded.

"It requires you, O'Neill, to work it"

"Huh?"

"The weapon is of ancient design and it requires the ancient gene to work it."

Sam whimpered "I'm scared" she whispered "But I 'member you. You carried me after that mean guy was hurting me"

Luthe nodded.

"So, how'm I suppose to make it work?" Jack demanded.

"You have the ancient gene"

"So?"

Carter looked at him pleadingly. "Will you help us escape?"

He nodded. "Yes, but we must leave soon"

"I'm ready!" Jack said hopping to his feet.

"As am I" Teal'c added.

"I-" and with that Carter promptly swooned.

"Oh for cryin' out loud" Jack muttered "females, Luthe, can you carry her?"

He nodded.

"Let's get out of here!"

It was a strange sight. Two children, One Tok'ra-in-disguise-as-a-Jaffa, and an barely conscious girl running through the halls of a domed building and hiding every time someone approached. They were nearly safe when Sam suddenly took off.

"Sam!" Jack called softly. Too late, she had disappeared into Anubis's throne room. "Carter!" he moaned.

---

The little girl walked fearlessly into the room. "I think you are a big bully," she said loud and clear, and with that she rushed and kicked him. Her foot bounced harmlessly off the energy shield but enraged the Goa'uld.

"You foolish little brat!"

"I am not a brat and if you call me that again, I'll kick your butt… again"

Jack in the doorway was torn between being appalled and wanting to laugh his head off.

"Jaffa, kree!" Anubis ordered.

As the staff weapons opened, she was surrounded by white light.

"The Asgard!"

She appeared again. "HA!"

The Jaffa shot and they passed harmlessly through a hologram.

"Muhahaha you stupid Goa'uld!" she shrieked.

"GET HER!"

Jack, Teal'c and Corin found themselves on an Asgard vessel moments later.

Sam was standing on the 'holographic platform' taunting Anubis. She laughed as he said something and pulled herself away.

"Let's go Thor!"

With that the Asgard promptly touched a few buttons and the dome was no more.

"YES!" Sam cried. "We got 'em!"

Jack and Teal'c exchanged glances. "Sam, you ok?"

"Yeah Jim, I'm fine"

"Jack" he automatically corrected.

"O'Neill, I do not understand your current predicament"

"Thor, you can age people right?"

"I can"

"Great, can you make us all big?"

Thor paused. "It would take months O'Neill"

"Months?" he repeated. "Months?"

"Yes" Thor said gently "As for Major Carter… perhaps never"

A lump worked its way into his throat "So, she'll never be big again?"

Thor eyed the five-year old boy. "I do not see how it is possible."

"I promised her it'd be ok" he whispered, "When we came back from the planet, I promised her I'd take care of her"

"O'Neill, I do not believe Major Carter would hold you responsible" Teal'c said softly.

"Can we play a game?" Sam asked, "Oh cool!"

Thor looked alarmed as Sam began randomly messing with his equipment "Please, do not touch!"

Her hands fell to her sides. "Yeesh, I was just looking!"

"How'd you find us?" Jack asked curiously.

"A young girl. She calls herself Amy" Thor paused. "She was a most peculiar child- even for a human"

"So that little kid did save us" Jack muttered.

Thor slowed the ship down. "I am in Earth's orbit. I shall return you to the gate room if that is acceptable."

"What a gate room?" Sam asked curiously.

Jack wanted to punch himself. It was his fault, now she didn't remember anything. At least the first time she had remembered something!

"Jack, do you like stars? I do! My mom take me to the planetarium and..."

As Thor beamed them home, Jack made one silent promise to Sam. _I promiseSam, no matter what, you will become you again. I promise Sam..._

"UNEXPECTED PERSONEL IN THE GATE ROOM!"

Jack laughed. They were home.

* * *

Sorry Shilara, I guess I'm not in a very creative mood. Hope the kicking was ok...

Hope y'all liked this and...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Knight4Jack: Hmm... keep reading? lol.  
Thank you:** tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, Hotchickdude, kiddygirl, Legolas0, Knight4Jack, kasluvsg1, and deathstreet89, **for reviewing! **

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

"O'Neill, I do not understand your current predicament"

"Thor, you can age people right?"

"I can"

"Great, can you make us all big?"

Thor paused. "It would take months O'Neill"

"Months?" he repeated. "Months?"

"Yes" Thor said gently "As for Major Carter… perhaps never"

A lump worked its way into his throat "So, she'll never be big again?"

Thor eyed the five-year old boy. "I do not see how it is possible."

---

As Thor beamed them home, Jack made one silent promise to Sam. _I promise Sam, no matter what, you will become you again. I promise...  
__-  
_Jack laughed. They were home.

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

Thor was right. Over the next three months, Teal'c and Jack were 'aged'. Thor was unable to figure out a way to reverse the damage done to Sam's brain. He could make her 'big' again but her brain stay five. Jacob decided the best thing for Sam was to let her remain in her five-year-old body. Every attempt had been made to contact Hassan and Amy. None had succeeded. 

**_Two years past_**.

Jacob transferred guardianship of Sam to Jack since the Tok'ra refused to let him stay on Earth permanently. With Anubis dead, the Tok'ra had released their symbiotic poison. With only a few minor 'gods' left, more and more Jaffa were deserting them and joining the Jaffa rebellion. Jack resigned from SG-1 and took Hammond's job of running the SGC. He secretly hated it but he wasn't going to let Sam wonder if today 'Daddy Jack' was going to come home alive or not. He had made her two promises. One to take care over her and one to make her 'her'. The latter was impossible but he could keep the former one...

"Jaaaaaaacccccckkkkk"

The Air Force General didn't open his eyes. "Sam, go back to bed."

"I'm not tired"

"Sam..."

"Jaaccckkk" the little girl protested. "I'm hungry and Cassie is picking me up in an hour!"

He opened one eye, "Sam..."

"Please?"

He sighed, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Your special omelets?"

"I'm not giving alcohol to a little kid. Come on Hon, something else."

She shrugged, "Fruit loops then"

He nodded and stood up. Sam grabbed his hand and began chattering merrily while he poured cereal into bowls and pulled out the milk carton. She only quieted down to say her 'breakfast prayer' and then resumed her chattering. Jack watched her as spoonful after spoonful disappeared down her throat.

"Jaaacck! Your cereal is getting soggy!" she said with a giggle.

He obediently began eating. "So, where are you and Cassie going?" he asked.

The little grinned. "Shopping Dad!"

"Can an old fart like me tag along?"

She giggled, "Dad, you're not at old fart!"

He gasped with mock dismay.

She nodded, "I think Cassie will say yes."

"Good."

She dropped her spoon in her empty bowl. "Is Daddy Jacob coming home soon?" she asked curiously.

Jack nodded as he picked up her bowl and his and took them over to the sink. "Yes, next week." He watched her carefully. When Sam had returned, she hadn't recognized her father. According to Jacob, he had been gone from when she was three to past her six birthday. She seemed to be ok with two daddies.

"Cool" she said licking her fingers then catching Jack's reproving look, ran to the bathroom. "I want to show him my solar system model!" she yelled from the bathroom.

Jack rinsed the bowls. "He'll love it sweetie!"

"Is Uncle Daniel coming over tonight?"

"Yep!"

"With Marie?" she asked skipping into the room.

"Yep"

She grinned. "My room's clean- wanna see?"

"Sure" he said drying his hands. "Ladies first"

She laughed and danced off followed by the gray haired General.

**_The next week._**

Jacob watched his blond headed daughter bounce around the room. She loved the attention she got from all of them but she clearly preferred Jack. On his knee half the time, she chattered away, describing her day and her schooling, which Cassie supervised. Cassandra had delayed her plans to work at the SGC with her mother for a few years in order to watch Sam for Jack.

"And we're working on..."

Jacob chuckled. His daughter had easily outstripped her classmates at mathematics and had completed high school at fifteen and a half. He noticed Jack was giving him a curious look and shook his head. Jack nodded and turned back to Sam.

Jacob looked around the room. Marie and Daniel were sitting next to each other talking to each other in low tones. Teal'c talking to Janet while Cassie sauntered over to him.

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked curiously flipping her long hair back expertly.

"Watching Sam"

Cassie looked over at the little girl. "How are you handling it?" she asked abruptly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Daniel misses her, Mom misses her, Teal'c feels guilty because he thinks it is his fault and because he enjoys 'small Samantha' but he also wants her 'big' again. I miss Aunt Sam but I liked watching her, Jack doesn't say much but I KNOW he feels guilty and I think he enjoys being able to protect her, to be able to say I love you to and to cuddle her. He likes making her happy. So I was just wondering how you felt."

Jacob slowly thought through the last statement. "I can't tell you Cassandra. I like watching her grow up, I like seeing her look of joy when she sees me. But-"

"You miss your big girl."

"Exactly."

They sighed simultaneously.

"What's wrong Cassie?" Jack asked as Sam hurried out of the room.

"Nothing." She called.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

"The weather."

"Uh-huh"

"Fine. Sam's progress with school."

Jack's face lit up. "Jacob, she is doing so well! She is doing 5th grade work and she's only seven! And-"

"Jack, will you read to me?" she asked hurrying in.

Jacob leaned forward not knowing what to expect. Books at her age had been astronomy textbooks, science textbooks and occasionally, when she was bored, a medical dictionary and fairy tales.

"Oh honey, you don't want me to read you that!"

Jacob laughed. The astronomy it was!

Jack rolled his eyes but obediently began reading aloud. Soon the whole group was watching him with interest. Somehow, Jack managed to make the dullest tidbit seem like the most interesting fact in the book. Sam leaned her head against his chest and turned the pages for him and together they ended the chapter, quoting the last words from memory.

"How many times have you read that book Jack?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Umm, twenty-three?" he asked looking at the blond headed imp on his lap. She nodded. "Yep, twenty-three."

"I'm hungry," she announced, "can I have some cake?"

Everyone laughed. "Like father, like daughter." Cassie mumbled standing up and stretching.

**_Later..._**

"Bedtime Sam!" Jack called cheerfully.

"I haven't had my bath though!" she protested from Cassie's lap.

"Tomorrow."

"What about play time?" she asked.

"Nope."

She sighed then brightened up. "Will you read to me?"

"What..." he asked suspciously.

She picked up a book off the table. "Cinderella!"

He nodded, "If you're dressed and your teeth are brushed in... ten minutes!"

Sam squealed and dashed away.

"You're doing a good job Jack." a voice said into his ear.

"Thanks Jacob" he said putting the few slices of cake in the freezer. "That means a lot."

"Jack... there's something I have to tell you."

Cassie perked up.

"Privately."

Daniel and Marie had already left so that left Teal'c and the Fraisers. They all left, Cassie MOST reluctantly.

"We found Hassan."

Jack dropped the plate he was holding. With a crash it shattered.

"What?" he demanded.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Sam began running into the kitchen.

Jack smiled reassuringly at her. "It's ok. Jack was just being a butterfingers." he said winknig. "Teeth clean?"

"No."

"Well, off you go!"

She dsahed out of the room.

"Jacob?"

"Hassan lied to you."

"Why?" he whispered.

"He wouldn't say. He WILL return Sam to her normal state though."

"But Jacob... she's happy."

"I know Jack." he stopped, "But..."

Jack nodded. "I know."

"Jack, my teeth are clean!"

"Will you excuse me?" he said woodenly.

Jacob stopped him. "Today is Saturday Jack. Hassan will preform the procedure Monday."

Jack winced. "All right." he paused in the doorway. "Will you tell them?" he asked gesturing to the living room.

Jacob nodded.

"Thanks" and with that he vanished.

---

"And they lived happily ever after, the end"

Sam smiled. "Thanks Dad." she whispered.

"Anytime" he whispered stroking her blond curls.

"Dad?" she asked half asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I am going to spend some time with one very pretty little girl."

"Me?" she asked her head popping up.

"Yep"

"Really?"

"Uh huh" he paused, "and you know what? On Monday, I'm going to take you to work with me."

Sam's eyes sparkled. She loved going with him to work! "Can I go off-world?" she begged.

His gut twisted but he nodded. "Yep!"

"COOL!" she screamed.

"Shh baby, you got to go to sleep."

"Ok Jack" she said obediently. Jack waited until her even breathing told him she was asleep before getting up. He walked into the kitchen and spotted a note propped against a cup.

_Jack, taking everyone home.  
Jacob  
P.S You need to get that glass cleaned up._

Jack stared at the broken plate for several moments before getting the broom. As he swept the pieces up, he couldn't help but think that is was the perfect symbolism of his life right now.

* * *

The ends nears...(places hands on hips as the applause grows louder) yeesh guys! you needn't be QUITE so loud! (you'll wake the baby!) 

Well... hope you like it and...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you:** tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, starkid42, Amanda-rocks, Hotchickdude, kiddygirl, stevewraith, BookWorm37, Legolas0, stargatemom, JackSam, StargateFan, MidnightAbyss, CrystalClear444, Candice, Aligewe, deathstreet89, Knight4Jack, Shilara, and Lady Venya of the isle **for reviewing! **

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

"We found Hassan."  
-  
"Hassan lied to you."

"Why?" he whispered.

"He wouldn't say. He WILL return Sam to her normal state though."

"But Jacob... she's happy."  
-  
Jacob stopped him. "Today is Saturday Jack. Hassan will preform the procedure Monday."  
-  
Jack stared at the broken plate for several moments before getting the broom. As he swept the pieces up, he couldn't help but think that is was the perfect symbolism of his life right now.

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

Lips pressed against his cheek and forehead repeatedly. 

"Jackkk" a voice called, "Time to get up!"

"Sam. Go to sleep."

"But Jack-"

He grabbed the alarm clock. "It's 3:00 a.m!"

She looked apologetic. "I couldn't sleep... can I sleep with you?"

He nodded. She grinned and scrambled under the covers. "Do I have to go off world tomorrow?" she whispered.

"I thought you wanted to hon-"

"I heard Daddy Jacob." she whispered, "What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing Sam." he tilted to her chin and looked into her eyes, "I promise, nothing bad is going to happen to you. Now, have I ever lied to you?"

She shook her head.

"C'mon, it's early."

He was almost asleep when the little girl whispered something in his ear.

"I love you Jack O'Neill." and with that, the little girl fell asleep.

* * *

Daniel sat in the commissary staring into his cold coffee cup. 

"Daniel Jackson?"

He looked. "Hey Teal'c" he said wearily.

"Are you unable to rest?"

Daniel shrugged and shifted his gaze back to his coffee.

Teal'c silently removed the mug, dumped the liquid into the sink and brought his a fresh cup.

"Thanks."

Teal'c looked at him carefully. "What is wrong Daniel?"

Daniel looked at him curiously. "You just called me Daniel."

Teal'c's expression clearly said, 'So?'

"You always call me Daniel Jackson."

Teal'c looked exasperated. "Very well, what is wrong Daniel Jackson?"

"Sam."

A look of understanding crossed his face. "I see."

Daniel looked up, "Teal'c, I don't know what I want."

Teal'c waited for Daniel to explain that.

"I miss Sam so much. I mean, she was like my big sister," he stopped and smiled fondly, "And kid sister rolled into one. But, I've grown to love..."

"Little Samantha." Teal'c supplied.

He nodded.

"I have the same difficultly."

"What about Jack?" he asked quietly, "I know he loved Sam. But... he's had that little girl for two years Teal'c. Two."

Teal'c slowly got up and wandered towards the mini bar. He came back with a cup of coffee and joined Daniel again.

----

Jack groaned as a hyper girl crawled over him begging... "Hey Jack, can we have donuts for breakfast?"

He laughed as he sat up, "Donuts?" he said doubtfully, "It's not donut day…"

"PLLLLEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE?"

He nodded. "Sure."

She grinned, "All right campers, let's get going!"

----

Nora looked up as the door jingled and admitted a man in his mid forties and a little girl.

"Hi Nora!"

She grinned, "Hey Sam, what are you doing here? You had donuts Friday!"

"Pick your donut out Sam" Jack said gesturing to the racks.

"Can I have two?"

Nora grinned. She asked that everytime and the answer was always-

"Yep."

She blinked. "Mr. O'Neill?" she ventured. "Is everything ok?"

He nodded. "Everything's fine Nora. Can I have the chocolate bar, two sprinkle donuts, a Danish and...a large coffees."

She slowly obeyed his order.

"Dad! What about me?"

"Oh and a hot chocolate for the lady."

Nora froze. Mr. O'Neill always got a chocolate bar, a sprinkle, a large coffee and a cartoon of milk. Always.

"Nora? You ok?"

She nodded as she passed him his coffee and chocolate. She mechanically placed the donuts and Danish in a bag and handed it to him. "4.50 sir."

Jack handed her the amount and the two hurried out. Nora looked after very bewildered.

----

"What now?" Sam asked as she licked away the last of her cotton candy.

Jack checked his watch. "Well, it's lunch time... what do you want?"

"I get to pick?"

He nodded.

"Nachos!"

He laughed, "Two nachos please."

Sam waited patiently for the nachos then followed Jack over to his truck where they sa down and began to eat. Sam finished first and looked at the fair wistfully.

"You want to do a few more rides 'fore we leave?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to be big again."

"What honey? I didn't hear you," he said picking her up and buckling her.

"I said I don't want to be big again. I want to stay with you. Forever!"

Jack adjusted the straps and then buckled himself in. The ride over to the park was made in silence. Once there, he unbuckled her and carried her over to the swings.

"Why?"

She looked at him, "'cause, I like being little."

That simple statement made Jack blink back tears. "Sam... Sam, can you remember being big?"

She shook her head.

"No? You sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

Jack studied her. She wore a blue peasant top with blue jeans. Her hair was braided and she wore mini tennis shoes. He couldn't think about the fact that this tiny bit of humanity would no longer be...little...

"Don't be so sad Jack." she said holding out her hand.

He slowly took it. They sat there in silence.

"Jack?" the little girl whispered.

Jack started, "Sorry,"

She nodded, "It's ok, I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

She looked up. "Can we go wadding?"

He laughed. "Yeah Sam, we can."

He followed 'his' dancing daughter down to the little lake and helped her roll up her pant legs.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded.

----

**That night...**

Jack unbuckled the little girl and slowly picked her up. She sleepily clasped his arms around her neck. He stumbled up the steps and into the house. Tossing his keys onto the table, he carefully felt his way through the house into her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and took off her shoes. Carefully easing off her shirt, he pulled on her nightgown.

"Jack?" she mumbled.

"Shh Sam," he whispered, "It's bedtime."

"I'm not tir-" she was cut off by a big yawn.

Jack smiled. "It's ok sweetie."

"But you didn't read to me..."

"Tomorrow Sam."

"No."

He sighed, "Sam-"

"No! I want you to read to me!"

"Sam-"

"NO! I WANT YOU TO READ TO ME!"

He frowned then nodded. "What do you want?"

"Cinderella."

"I read that to you last night!"

She gave him an adorable pouty face, "Please?"

He picked up the worn book. "Ok..." he read it and waited for Sam to join in at 'and they lived happily ever after' but she remained silent.

"Sam?" he asked, "What's going on?"

"I... I want to live happily ever after."

Jack stared at her. "Baby-"

"Night Jack, I love you." she rolled over and soon was fast asleep.

He slipped in the bed beside her and placed his arm around her. "Night Sam."

----

The next morning came far too soon to Jack. Sam was fairly silent while Jack made omelets.

"Samantha, what is it?" he finally asked.

"After I'm big, can I still come over?"

He paused. "Uhh..."

"Please?"

He handed her the omelet. "Yes sweetie," he whispered, "Anytime you like."

She grinned, "Thanks for yesterday."

"You're welcome."

She finished her breakfast on her bed while Jack packed her knapsack. "You ready Sam?"

She nodded and dropped her plate on the bed, "One, two, three, I'm going to beat you to the truck Jack!"

He watched her dash off then with a slight smile, followed her out to the car.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it... Next chapter up as soon as I can write it.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! XXX**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously on Stargate SG-1...**_

The next morning came far too soon to Jack. Sam was fairly silent while Jack made omelets.

"Samantha, what is it?" he finally asked.

"After I'm big, can I still come over?"

He paused. "Uhh..."

"Please?"

He handed her the omelet. "Yes sweetie," he whispered, "Anytime you like."

She grinned, "Thanks for yesterday."

"You're welcome."

She finished her breakfast on her bed while Jack packed her knapsack. "You ready Sam?"

She nodded and dropped her plate on the bed, "One, two, three, I'm going to beat you to the truck Jack!"

He watched her dash off then with a slight smile, followed her out to the car.

_**And now the continuation...**_

* * *

"Hey Sam!"

"Daniel!" Sam squealed holding out her arms. "I missed you!"

"You saw me Saturday," he said picking her up and twirling her around.

"So?"

"Point taken."

Jack caught up and swung Sam on his shoulders, "Ready Sam?"

She gave him a serious look, one that made him question himself whether Carter really wasn't in her, "I guess," she said dejectedly.

Daniel glared at Jack, "Why'd you tell?"

"I heard Daddy Jacob tell him," Sam said before Jack could defend himself.

"Oh."

Jack sighed, "We should get inside."

----

"Chevron four encoded!"

Sam clung to Jack's hand wishing with all her heart that she didn't have to go to this place.

"Chevron five encoded!"

"Sam, ease up on the hand," he said looking down at her. He looked into her eyes and saw the mute appeal. He picked her up and let her bury her face into his jacket. He felt the tears trickle down his neck and silently stroked her hair.

"Chevron six encoded!"

Sam braced herself for-

"Chevron seven... LOCKED!"

The event horizon shot out then retreated.

"JJJJAAAAACCCCKKKKK!" she wailed, "I don't want to goooooooooooooo!"

Jack wished fervently that Jacob was here to deal with this, "Sam, come on, please. Be brave."

"No!"

"Sam, for me. Please baby."

She sniffed, "I love you Jack."

"I love you too sweetie,"

She looked around, "Let's get going campers!"

Jack watched as Janet, Daniel, Teal'c, and Marie went through.

"Our turn now."

She sighed and the two went stepped through together.

"Hey Sam!"

Jack put her down and she ran to her father.

"You ok Jack?"

"No. But I will be."

Jacob nodded, "Come on Sam, we got to go."

Jack made a move to follow.

"Uhh, Jack, only uhh, females can be in the room,"

"Why?"

"The process requires a uhh, nude body."

"Oh."

"Janet will be helping Hassan," Jacob explained, "Or watching him is more like it."

"Ok."

He turned to leave.

"Jack, wait!"

He looked at the little girl who came running towards him.

"Pick me up!" she waited until he picked her up before covering his faces with kisses, "Never forget Jack, I love you, ok?"

"I won't," he hesitated, "I love you Samantha Carter and I always will."

She smiled and ran back to her father who led her into a small temple. Jack dragged himself over to the guys.

"And now we wait."

----

Jack looked at his watch, "11:39" it read.

"Jacob!" he complained, "she's been there in for over three hours!"

"I know Jack, I know."

"Aren't you the least concerned?" he demanded.

Jacob ignored him.

The temple door opened slowly and Marie and Janet stepped out.

"General O'Neill, did you bring some clothes for her?"

Jack handed her the knapsack, "Did it work Doc?"

She opened the bag, "Sir, these won't fit her!"

"So, it was a success." Jacob demanded.

"Yes sir, it was."

"Can I- Can I see her?" Jack asked.

Janet sighed, "First of all, she is completely unclothed and second-" she paused, "She doesn't remember me."

"What?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know sir. This is most likely temporary but..."

He pushed past her and hurried into the temple. Sam laid on a table, only covered with a blanket.

"Sam?" he asked, nearing her. "Sam?"

The figure didn't stir.

"Carter?" he tried, as he got closer. He pushed back the thought that she as definitely 'bigger' back.

The figure stared at him. "Who are you?"

"MAJOR CARTER!"

She bolted up, her hand automatically pulling the blanket around her.

"Well, that got a reaction." he muttered.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your CO. General- err, Colonel O'Neill."

"Do I know you?"

He nodded, "We're friends."

"What happened?" she asked, "Why am I undressed?"

"Long story."

"Who's he?"

He looked over to where she was pointing. His jaw tightened. "That is Hassan. It's because of him you're like this."

"Oh. I thought he was nice. And kind of cute."

Jack made a sound that was a cross between a moan and groan.

She giggled.

"No giggling." he said automatically.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Never mind," he said quickly, "Uhh, Wanna get out of here?"

"I haven't any clothes," she said rather forlornly.

Janet hurried in, "General, out, now."

He obediently left.

"How is she?" Daniel demanded.

"She's ok."

"Doesn't remember anything?"

"Nope."

Everyone sighed.

"I guess we can just wait."

_Three days later..._

They had brought Sam home. Her memory was slowly coming back (so Janet said) Janet was refusing to let anyone see her more then 10 minutes at a time which was ok for Jack. He didn't know what to say. However when he walked into the infirmary the third day and saw a crimson Sam staring at him. he figured she must have remembered something.

"Carter?"

She pulled the covers over her head.

"Carter..."

A moan was heard from the bed.

"Major Carter!"

The blankets flew in the air and she faced him.

"Yes?"

He almost corrected her (after all, she did still work for him!)

"Jack, err sir, I'm so sorry! Were you crazy?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Me, a kid, you taking care of me."

"Oh. You remember."

She buried her head into her pillow. "Errhousmzturygndoo"

"What?"

"Did I really throw up at the zoo?"

He chuckled, "Yes you did."

"And make you read me textbooks?"

"Don't forget Cinderella."

Her face softened and a small smile played around her lips. "No, I hadn't forgotten." she paused then added, "sir"

"So... you remember everything?"

She shrugged, "Some parts are a bit hazy. Sir, I just wanted to say- say thank you for...for everything. I know I must have been a handful and- and-"

"Carter, it's ok, you were a handful but I don't regret a single moment of that."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, so kicking the lady who said I have a cute rear and breaking her nose was pretty bad but-"

She giggled, "I forgot about that. Sorry."

"You are not," he said in a good imitation of Teal'c.

"You're right!"

Daniel hurried in, "Jack, Janet says that Sam is-" he skidded to a stop.

"Hi Daniel. How's Marie?"

He gaped, "You're back!" he exclaimed.

"Yep and I intend to stay like this." she said stretching luxuriously.

"I missed you Sam," he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I... I kind of missed you." at his look of surprise she shrugged, "I was a kid. I saw you every week."

"Oh. Right."

"Uhh, Daniel, I need that report about that rock from Amana or whatever," Jack said pushing Daniel towards the door.

"It's Andaman and it's not a rock- ok, never mind, uh, bye Sam, see you later, ouch Jack, careful, BYE!"

The infirmary door closed with a slam.

She giggled then yawned. "I'm tired,"

"Then sleep Sam."

"I can't."

"Why?"

She shrugged, looking so much like the little girl he had watched.

"Want me to read to you?" he offered.

She gestured to her knapsack.

"You want that?"

She nodded.

He tossed it to her. She opened it and pulled out the contents. A change of clothing, socks, shoes, a hairbrush, barrettes, and two books. She stroked their covers. "I loved these books."

He read the spines. "Cinderella and Astronomy for Adults, uh, yes, you did."

She looked at him, "Will I get my happily ever after?" she whispered.

Jack's airways constricted. "Oh Sam-" he began when the door opened and her father hurried,

"Hey Sam, how you doing?"

She answered him and Jack slipped out, those words echoing in his head "_Will I get my happily ever after?"

* * *

_

One more chapter left. I hope you guys are liking this and...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

**Knight4Jack: Am I too late?  
deathstreet89: I'm afraid I don't understand.  
MidnightAbyss: One word... LOL! Don't worry, I LOVE long reviews (if they are funny or nice that is!) (P.S. I'm sure you are as smart as Kurama)**

**_Wow, I just have to say, thank you guys for all the reviews!_**

**_I'm glad (most of) you liked it. I hope everyone likes the ending and..._ **

**_

* * *

_**

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._**

"Want me to read to you?" he offered.

She gestured to her knapsack.

"You want that?"

She nodded.

He tossed it to her. She opened it and pulled out the contents. A change of clothing, socks, shoes, a hairbrush, barrettes, and two books. She stroked their covers. "I loved these books."

He read the spines. "Cinderella and Astronomy for Adults, uh, yes, you did."

She looked at him, "Will I get my happily ever after?" she whispered.

Jack's airways constricted. "Oh Sam-" he began when the door opened and her father hurried,

"Hey Sam, how you doing?"

She answered him and Jack slipped out, those words echoing in his head "_Will I get my happily ever after?"_

**_And now the conclusion..._**

_

* * *

_

_Will I get my happily ever after?_

Jack stared at his jello morosely. Blue. Sam loved blue jello. He took a bite and grimaced. He liked red jello but when it came to eating animals... he pushed it away and turned to his pie. Mmm... this was the life.

"So?"

His eyes shot open. Major Samantha Carter's twinkling blue eyes met his. "So what?"

"Is that for me?"

He shrugged and pushed it towards her.

"So, I was thinking..." she began.

"No work for two more days, Doc's order."

"Oh come on sir, I've been 'gone' for two years, I don't think you realize how much work has piled up!"

"We managed ok for two years, two more days won't kill us."

She pouted.

"Don't pout." he corrected automatically.

She stared at him. "I wasn't!"

"You were. Chewing on your lip, crinkling your eyes, letting your lip protrude..."

She blinked and took another bite of jello, "You know me well," she commented.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I do."

Another bite of jello, "Sir, my house is being aired but Dad took me over, frankly, it's not habitable right now."

Jack looked guilty, "Sorry, after the first few months, I guess we kind of gave up hope. Didn't have time to clean it. We were about to put it up on the market, the cleaning crew was coming week after next."

Yet another bite, "Well, I was wondering, could I stay in my old room? Just for tonight?"

He looked up, something inside of him screamed _NO _but he heard himself say, "Sure!"

She gave him a bright smile, "Great!" she picked up her empty jello dish, "Let me know when you are leaving, I'm probably be in the infirmary catching up on the latest gossip."

He watched her go. "I'm in deep trouble."

----

The ride to his house was made in silence. Sam seemed absorbed in her own thoughts while Jack just didn't know what to say.

He pulled up in the driveway and helped her out. She was still wearing the clothes loaned to her by the petite doctor. They were snug on her. Carter instinctively headed for 'her' bedroom straight away.

As she opened the door, she was struck by how much work he haddone to make this room. The room was dark blue with glow in the dark paint around the doors and windows. Stars clung to the ceiling and ceiling fan while pictures of the planets adorned the walls. Her bed was circular, 'just like a planet'!

"I never did thank you did I?" she said knowing her was behind her.

"You thanked me."

"Good." she went over to the bed and picked up the cereal bowl. "Fruit loops?"

He shrugged, "You liked them."

She looked around, "It's weird," she commented, "It's like I'm forgetting what happened when I was a kid."

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked curiously.

"I just... like, when I first woke up, I could remember everything so vividly and now... it's like the kid part of me is fading."

"Oh."

She laughed and brushed past him, "I'll wash this," she called.

He stared after her and shook his head. "Is this really Carter?" he asked himself.

----

'The guys' dropped in over the next hour. They all volunteered to help clean up her house the next day. Jacob hovered around Sam, apparently still unsure about his choice to make his daughter 'older' but not sure how to discuss it.

At eight o'clock, Sam automatically went over to the TV and turned it on

"What are you doing Sam?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Watching Lost," she said snuggling on the couch.

"Why?"

"'Cause I like it."

"Why?"

"I'm Kate." She said simply.

As he watched the show, he understood more. Jack was Jack and she was Kate. Both obviously felt attraction for each other but they couldn't (wouldn't, hadn't) acted in their feelings.

Sam watched the new episode with squeals of delight.

"Sam, you ok?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, fine, why?"

"You're not acting like yourself."

She stared at the TV. "What was I like before?"

Jacob thought for a moment. "Tense."

"Tense?"

"Tense."

As it went to commercial, she turned to face her dad. "Dad, I… I don't remember too much about my life… before. I mean, I remember important stuff but I don't remember… ME. Does that make sense?"

"No, but it sounded great."

Jack stood in the doorway and watched the two talk. Sam was gesturing with her hands, and her eyes sparkled. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Jac-sir, you need something?" Sam asked looking up.

He shook his head. Jacob glanced at his watch. "Uhh, I gotta go Sam, I'll see you tomorrow."

She stood up gracefully, "Night Dad."

The door closed behind him.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Jack choked, ""I… what?"

"What do we do now? Bed?"

Jack stared at her with disbelief, "Sam, we can't-"

She looked at the clock, "We can't go to bed at 11:00 o'clock?"

He blinked, "You mean, go to bed?"

"Yeah…"

"In separate rooms?"

"Uhh yeah…" she stopped, "Wait, what were you thinking?"

"Never mind,'" he mumbled, "Night Sam." And without thinking, he kissed her on the forehead.

Sam watched him practically run into the bathroom. "There goes a strange man."

----

A week flew by as if it was on wings. Sam's house was fixed up and made livable. She slowly adjusted to her life as an adult, only occasionally breaking out into song. She rejoiced in being allowed to 'play' in her lab. However, there was one thing she missed very, very, much, much.

-----

Jack stared at the TV. Who liked the Simpson's anyways? He turned off the screen and took another swig of beer. This was the life. Whoopee.

_Ding-dong_

Jack set his beer and went to the door.

"Carter? What are you doing?"

She shivered, "I just… came by."

"Come in," he said ushering her in. She nodded her thanks and hurried into the warm living room.

"So, where's the Simpson's?" she asked looking at the TV.

He shrugged, "Got tried of it."

Her eyebrows arched, "Oh."

He nodded, "Sam, what are you doing here?" he finally asked.

"I love you."

He paused, "What?"

"I love you Jack. Before, I- my career, well, that's not an issue."

"It isn't?"

She handed him a manila envelope. "Dr. Samantha Carter,"

Jack scanned the _letter of acceptance_. "Wow."

She nodded.

"Sam?" he asked finally.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really love me?"

She inclined her head, "Yeah, yeah I do."

"Then marry me."

She nodded, "Ok."

He stared at her, "Just like that?"

"Just like that."

He laughed, "Samantha Carter, I love you."

"I know." She said contently, "You told me."

"When?"

"When I was little."

"I thought you didn't remember that." He half commented, half stated.

"I remember that."

"Oh."

She leaned closer, "Am I getting my happily ever after?"

He pulled her into his arms. "Yes Sam, we both are."

**THE END.**

* * *

Yes, that means they got married. 

_letter of acceptance_ means acceptance of her resignation.

**I hope you liked the story (and this chapter)! **

**Thank you SO much for reading this and… **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh, and you people who faithfully reviewed, I love you more then you'll ever know! Danke, and...**

**Ciao!**


End file.
